Plain Love Story
by LJJTwin
Summary: Chanyel yang sedang jatuh cinta tidak bisa berpikir dengan rasional. dia tidak waras lagi. Krisyeol, Fem! Chanyeol. Waning: Boring Storyline
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

"Kris"

Seorang gadis, dengan rambut panjang bergelombang melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam ruangan, ia tersenyum ketika melihat sang pemilik kamar ada di sana kemudian berjalan masuk, menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan gontai menuju ranjang sang pemilik kamar.

Gadis itu duduk bersila di atas ranjang tanpa menunggu di persilahkan, menatap pria yang lebih tua itu masih sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Sang pemilik kamar hanya meliriknya sekilas, berjalan mendekati ranjang, kemudian mengambil satu buah bantal dan meletakkannya di atas paha gadis tak tau sopan santun itu.

"Jangan duduk seperti itu di hadapan pria lain" ucapnya.

Gadis yang di beri nasehat hanya mencibir tak menjawab. Ia membenahi letak bantal di pahanya dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna kecoklatan sedikit terangkat karena angin yang masuk melalui jendela Kris yang terbuka. Ia hanya merapikan sekenanya kemudian menggulungnya menjadi sebuah cepol.

"Semua orang disini tidak ada yang keberatan" gadis itu mendumal pelan.

"Itu karena mereka semua laki-laki" jeda satu detik "Dan Amber" Kris memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya pada yang lebih muda "Gadis itu tidak akan peduli dengan penampilanmu"

"Itu artinya cara dudukku tidak mengganggu siapapun kan?" gadis ini selain tidak tau sopan santun, ia juga sangat keras kepala.

"Tidak ada yang terganggu Park Chanyeol, tapi coba kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika kau…" Kris memberi jeda untuk kalimatnya, menunjuk penampilan gadis itu "Dengan penampilan seperti ini, duduk bersila membuka lebar pahamu di depan pria lain?"

Gadis pernama Park Chanyeol itu memutar matanya, ia mengamati penampilannya, kaos oblong dan rok pendek di atas lutut tanpa alas kaki. Penampilan yang lumrah untuk seorang gadis remaja Ia mengernyit kemudian menatap pemuda yang lebih tua tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun.

"Kau berpakaian dengan sangat baik, tapi kau bersikap terlalu acuh. Ingat, kau tinggal bersama beberapa pria yang baru akan masuk usia dewasa. Mereka bisa sangat penasaran, dan melihat pahamu yang terbuka seperti tadi siapa yang akan menjamin kau bisa selamat?" Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya, ia mendengus kemudian menurunkan kakinya dari ranjang Kris. Duduk dengan cara yang terlalu manis.

"Kan ada kau"

"Tidak mungkin kau selamanya menempel padaku kan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tinggal di sebuah asrama. Mungkin terdengar kuno, di abad ke 21, masih ada hal sejenis asrama untuk mahasiswa. Lengkap dengan penjaga dan peraturannya.

Meskipun begitu asrama ini menyenangkan. Ada sepasang suami istri sebagai penjaganya dan peraturan yang tidak terlalu ketat. Jadi ia bisa keluar masuk kamar Kris sesukanya.

Ada juga Amber, teman yang membuatnya tidak menjadi satu-satunya gadis di asrama itu.

Kadang Krystal juga akan (sering) berkunjung, gadis itu bahkan datang ke asrama lebih sering daripada datang ke kelas kalkulus.

Ada 7 penghuni lagi, selain dia dan Amber. Kris, Sehun, Jongin, Baekhyun, Junmyeon, Minseok, dan Luhan. Dan satu-satunya yang tidak di panggilnya dengan sebutan Oppa hanya Kris. Walaupun sebenarnya pemuda itu 3 tahun lebih tua darinya.

Sehun dan Jongin tidak masuk daftar untuk ke tidak sopanannya karena mereka di angkatan yang sama.

.

.

.

"Phu Chanlie, cepat turun! Jangan coba-coba lari karena sekarang giliranmu mencuci piring" Luhan berteriak ketika selesai menadaskan sarapannya.

Kebiasaan bibi Han (pengurus asrama) adalah memasak semua bahan makanan yang bisa di temukan di lemari pendingin, jika mereka sedang kaya makanan yang tersaji bisa melebihi restoran terkenal di sudut gang, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Sialnya, hari ini mereka sedang sangat kaya.

"Oppa" gadis itu tiba-tiba datang dengan merengek. Mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memasang mata anak anjing untuk merayu Luhan "Tida-"

"Tidak! Kau sudah kabur minggu lalu"

"Tapi oppa, ak-" Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba sebuah sarung tangan untuk mencuci piring terbang kearahnya, dan mau tak mau ia harus menerimanya. "Kris, aku ada kelas pagi"

"Gunakan sarung tangannya, kalau tidak tanganmu akan kasar"

Gadis itu mengerang, ia menghela nafas keras kemudian berjalan menuju bak pencuci piring. Luhan dan bibi Han sudah membawa semua perabotnya kesana.

"Biar aku yang menyabun, kau bilas saja. ini bisa lebih cepat"

"Kau manjakan saja terus! Dia akan semakin bertingkah"

Dan Chanyeol hanya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjawab kalimat Luhan itu.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Kris sebenarnya hanya kebetulan saling kenal sebelum masuk asrama, Ayah Kris adalah seorang hakim. Ia bertetangga dengan Chanyeol dan menjadi 'anak laki-laki' yang baik untuk orang tua gadis itu.

Chanyeol yang tidak pernah menggunakan sebutan oppa adalah bentuk protesnya, karena menurutnya kedua orangtuanya lebih menyayangi Kris dari pada dirinya.

Dan ia bertahan menjadi gadis tidak tahu sopan santun hingga sedewasa ini.

Sebenarnya Amber juga tidak pernah ia beri embel-embel eonnie di belakang namanya. Gadis asal L.A itu terlalu keren untuk di panggil Eonnie.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol, Kau bisa lebih cepat atau tidak?" Amber berteriak, usia Amber memang satu tahun lebih tua, tapi gadis itu berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol berlari dengan menenteng satu pasang sneaker kemudian memamerkannya kepada si gadis tomboy. "apa ini bagus?"

"Bukankah itu sama dengan yang kau bawa tadi?"

"Ini berwarna gold Amber ssi, kau tidak bisa membedakan warna ya?"

"Biar ku tebak, Kris oppa yang membelikannya?"

Amber Liu memutar matanya ketika melihat gadis dengan mata lebar itu tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya mengurangi ketergantunganmu padanya? Dia kan bukan kakak kandungmu"  
.

.

.

.

"Kris hyung berpisah dengan kekasihnya"

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Chanyeol tersenyum acuh ketika Sehun mengangakan mulutnya setelah mendengar jawaban itu. gadis itu menyisir seluruh rambutnya kebelakang kemudian mengikatnya menjadi satu dan menjadikannya sebuah cepol.

"Kau benar-benar tidak berperasaan"

"Kris tidak menyukai gadis itu Sehun, jadi kenapa harus di pertahankan? Lagipula, apa bagusnya gadis itu?"

"Tolong jangan membandingkannya dengan dirimu. Dan jangan membandingkan kaki kalian juga" Sehun memperingatkan. Walaupun belum genap satu tahun mengenal Park Chanyeol, pemuda itu sudah bisa membaca gadis tinggi itu, seperti buku yang terbuka.

Gadis itu mengangkat alisnnya seraya menahan senyum, ia lantas menunduk mengamati kakinya yang berbalut sneakers dengan bangga kemudian mendongak menatap pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu.

"Kris tidak suka aku memamerkan kakiku"

"Lelaki mana yang suka gadisnya memamerkan tubuhnya?" Sehun menjawab gerutu Chanyeol dengan gumaman pelan, tidak yakin jika Chanyeol mendengarnya.

Tapi ketika melihat gadis itu hanya diam. Sehun tau suaranya sudah cukup keras.

"Kau tau Chanyeol ah, kekasih Kris hyung memutuskannya karena gadis itu tidak menyukaimu" Chanyeol melirik Sehun sekilas lantas mengupas coklat di tangannya dalam diam, dia memasukkan satu potongan kecil kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengendikkan bahu.

"Semua gadis yang mengenal Kris tidak ada yang menyukaiku"

"Itu karena mereka pikir kalian terlalu dekat, Kris hyung kan juga mempunyai kehidupan pribadinya, dengan tidak ada kau pada titik itu"

Chanyeol berhenti mengunyah kemudian menatap Sehun tajam. Ia kemudian berdecak dan berdiri ketika tidak melihat pemuda itu mengeluarkan reaksi yang di harapkannya.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Asrama mereka terdengar lebih ramai dari biasanya. Bibi han dan paman Song pergi mengunjungi seorang teman yang tiba-tiba sakit, jadi warga asrama harus berdebat tentang apa yang akan mereka makan malam ini.

"Kita ke restoran Itali saja" Krystal, si tamu yang tak pernah di undang memberikan usulan dan langsung di tolak oleh Chanyeol (karena gadis itu memang selalu ingin mencari masalah.)

"Memang kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya Amber, si tomboy ini sepertinya berniat mementahkan usulan Chanyeol. Kebiasaan lama jika sedang bersama Krystal.

"Kemanapun asal tidak makanan itali"

"Sushi saja" Sehun mencoba peruntungan lagi, yang kemudian di jawab dengan tolakan para penghuni lainnya.

Tidak tahan dengan debat tanpa akhir, Minseok akhirnya berdiri, menyambar dompetnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama "Kita ke restoran China, tidak ada penolakan"

Menjadi yang paling tua selalu menjadi sebuah keuntungan.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya jika mengingat apa yang akan di lakukannya sebagai magnae jika sedang makan bersama.

Lambat-lambat ia mendekati Sehun kemudian merangkul lengan pemuda itu, memintanya menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tubuh mereka. Sehun tentu saja menurutinya.

"Kau ingin makan sushi kan? Kita pergi berdua saja! kita pasti jadi pesuruh jika bersama orang-orang tua itu"

Magnae sesungguhnya di sana adalah Chanyeol, tapi mengingat jumlah mereka saat ini, Sehun yang posisinya adalah penghuni termuda kedua pasti juga akan mendapat jatah melayani hyungnya.

"Ya Magnae! Cepat! Tidak ada istilah melarikan diri" Byun Baekhyun dan otak cerdasnya yang sangat cepat merespon kesempatan benar-benar merepotkan.  
Dan kedua magnae benar-benar menjadi pesuruh.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak langsung pulang ke rumah setelah selesai makan malam. Luhan yang mengingat bahwa besok adalah hari sabtu mengusulkan untuk minum soju dulu, dan langsung mendapat persetujuan dari Baekhyun juga Kris.

Chanyeol mendumal seraya memberi tatapan tidak terimanya pada belakang kepala Luhan yang berjalan di depannya. Ia adalah yang paling lemah dengan alcohol, dan 'orang-orang tua' ini tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya minum satu teguk pun.

Krystal sebenarnya juga tidak minum, ia mengatakan alcohol tidak baik untuk kulitnya. Jadi gadis itu hanya makan apa yang ada di hadapannya tanpa minat mengganggu minum para 'oppa'

Chanyeol melirik Krystal sekilas kemudian meraba pipinya. Ada satu bekas jerawat dan satu jerawat batu yang sudah berhari-hari belum hilang.

Mungkin karena kebiasaan makannya yang tidak pernah memikirkan kulit seperti yang di lakukan Krystal. Amber bahkan beberapa kali mengindari makanan berlemak jika kondisi kulitnya sedang tidak baik. Chanyeol jadi merasa kalah pada gadis tomboy tersebut.

Ketika para pemuda mulai asik sendiri (menggoda Krystal) Chanyeol merasa sebuah benda menyelimuti tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil karena angin malam.

Gadis tinggi itu hanya mengenakan pakaian rumahan, sebuah celana jins pendek dan kaos longgar berwarna hijau. Kris yang meletakkan jaket besarnya pada tubuh Chanyeol tampak biasa saja, masih menuang satu gelas soju dan bercanda dengan Luhan tentang Seo Juhyun, gadis tahun terakhir di jurusan kedokteran.

"Kau menyukai gadis seperti itu" Chanyeol mencibir, memakai jaket super besar itu dengan benar kemudian menatap Kris. Alisnya tertaut tidak terima dan bibirnya mengerucut. Chanyeol tidak pernah suka jika Kris membahas tentang gadis lain. Apalagi jika gadis yang di bahasnya memiliki karakter yang jauh berbeda darinya.

Seo Juhyun itu sangat anggun, menggunakan make up bagus, berpakaian dengan manis, dan mengenakan heels. Chanyeol jelas tidak pernah melakukan itu. Satu-satunya make up yang sering di pakainya hanya lip balm dan pembersih wajah.

"Laki-laki mana yang tidak suka gadis secantik itu Park Chanyeol?"

"Oppa bahkan akan menyukai Amber jika dia mengenakan rok"

"Kau adalah Amber yang mengenakan rok, dan aku tidak menyukaimu"

Benar. Secara garis besar, dia dan Amber hampir sama. Sama-sama tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain dan bertingkah seenaknya sendiri.

Bedanya adalah, semua orang menyukai Amber.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan para pria itu tak tampak ingin segera menyelesaikan urusan mereka bersama Soju. Krystal sudah lebih dulu pulang (di antar Junmyeon) karena Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah mengantuk menggunakan Krystal sebagai alasan untuk segera pulang. Hanya Junmyeon yang bereaksi ketika itu.

"Biar ku antar saja, kalian teruskan minumnya" Itu kalimat Junmyeon setelah Chanyeol mengatakan jika ia kasihan pada Krystal yang flatnya jauh, dan masih harus berjalan lagi dari halte.

Amber yang biasanya menjadi belahan jiwa Krystal juga tak bereaksi sama sekali. Gadis yang lebih tua masih sibuk dengan tariannya bersama Baekhyun. Sudah setengah mabuk sementara Chanyeol tidak boleh minum satu tetes pun.

"Kau akan sangat merepotkan jika mabuk" komentar Luhan ketika mengambil alih gelas yang sudah di isi Chanyeol tadi. Dan pengambil alihan gelas itu berlangsung berulang-ulang, dengan komentar yang sama walaupun di lakukan oleh orang yang berbeda.

Chanyeol akan terus merengek jika mabuk, dan tidak mau berjalan. Jika tidak ada yang menggendongnya mungkin ia akan duduk saja di jalan. Meluruskan kakinya dan menyapa semua orang yang memperhatikannya. Sejauh ini yang paling sering menjadi korban adalah (tentu saja) Kris, karena apa lagi? Kris kan memang selalu menuruti mau Chanyeol.

"Kris" dengan suara serak Chanyeol merengek, dan menatap Kris dengan mata memohon seraya menggenggam lengan pemuda tinggi itu meminta perhatian.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan menggendongmu pulang jika kau terlalu mengantuk" bisik yang lebih tua, pemuda itu tersenyum manis untuk meyakinkan dan di sanggupi Chanyeol dengan sebuah anggukkan.

"Tapi aku sudah mengantuk" keluhnya seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan atas Kris, dan di sambut dengan baik oleh pemilik lengan karena si pemilik marga Wu langsung merangkulnya dan mengusap lengan kurus gadis itu menenangkan.

Kris benar-benar menggendong Chanyeol ketika mereka pulang.

.

.

.

.  
Semua gadis mengenal Kris tidak ada yang menyukai Chanyeol. Itu benar sekali. Bahkan bisa di bilang, seluruh gadis di universitas tidak menyukainya.

Ia terlalu dekat dengan Kris, terlalu intim dengan Sehun, terlalu akrab dengan Kai, terlalu ribut dengan Baekhyun, terlalu manis dengan Junmyoon, terlalu patuh pada Minseok, dan terlalu seenaknya pada sang pangeran berwajah boneka Lu han. Luhan sendiri adalah pemain basket andalan universitas yang memiliki banyak penggemar. Dia pernah menjadi pemain terbaik di tingkat SMA dan di perebutkan tim tim besar.

Awalnya hal seperti itu sangat mengganggunya. Ia ingin mendekati para gadis itu dan mengatakan bahwa hubungannya dengan pemuda-pemuda idaman mereka hanya sebatas teman satu asrama, tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak peduli.

"Tidak semua gadis yang mengenal Kris oppa membencimu, buktinya aku menyayangimu" Krystal membicarakan hal menjijikan lagi, gadis itu tersenyum lebar seraya menepuk pelan dadanya sendiri.

"Entah mengapa kalimat manis itu tidak membuatku tersentuh" Amber menatap dua sahabatnya itu bergantian kemudian berjalan dengan acuh menuju ke kantin fakultas kesehatan. Karena dari semua gadis yang membenci Chanyeol, teman-teman Minseok adalah yang paling tidak 'berbahaya'

Mereka bahkan tidak pernah masuk ke kantin seni dan sastra. Karena disana menakutkan. Gadis yang mengejar Sehun dan penggemar Dancing machine Kai semua ada di sana.

Kai adalah nama panggung Kim Jongin.

Ia adalah seorang penari yang pernah membuat seisi universitas menjerit heboh karena penampilan seksinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa para gadis itu tidak menyukaimu, padahal aku juga sering berada di samping Sehun dan Jongin"

"Karena kau bersikap wajar, tak sepertinya" Amber menjawab pertanyaan Krystal, ia menggunakan matanya untuk menunjuk Chanyeol. Dan gadis itu masih tenang-tenang saja mendengar nada menyindir dari Amber.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja walaupun di benci, dan sekalian saja aku pamer"

.

.

.

.

Mahasiswa fakultas kesehatan memang paling tenang. Mereka tidak bergosip, tidak mencibir dan focus pada buku. Atau mungkin Minseok saja tidak terlalu terkenal disini. Tidak memiliki banyak penggemar jadi mau pamer sampai Amber mau pake rok berwarna pink pun percuma.

"Besok kita ke kantin fakultas hukum saja ya, makanan disana lebih enak" Krystal member ide ketika makanan mereka sudah tandas setengahnya.  
Gadis itu melirik Chanyeol sekilas kemudian tersenyum pada Amber.

"Aku tidak mau mati konyol"

"Kita juga akan mati konyol jika masuk bersamanya" Amber berkomentar seraya memberikan telunjuknya pada gadis paling tinggi. Chanyeol sendiri sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dan tetap focus pada jus apelnya.

"Kalau begitu kita datang berdua saja, biarkan Chanyeol mati konyol sendiri" Krystal member usulan lagi, kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlihat sangat licik di mata Chanyeol. Membuat gadis bermarga Park itu mencibir kemudian menyentil pelan kening gadis cantik pemilik ide kejam barusan.

"Baiklah, besok kita bolos" Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah, Krystal dan Amber tersenyum sangat lebar karena rencana busuk mereka. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang terlihat sangat bahagia hanya karena telah menyepakati konspirasi pem'bolos'an.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" suara seorang pemuda membuat Krystal dan Amber berhenti tersenyum dan mengalihkan perhatian pada sang pendatang. Minseok menatap mereka dengan alis terangkat seraya duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Mereka akan bolos besok, dan oppa lihat wajah bahagia mereka?"

"Membolos cukup baik juga untuk kesehatan" Komentar mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran itu semakin membuat mendecih, gadis itu menandaskan makanannya dalam sekali telan kemudian menyambar tas di samping kanannya dan pergi.

Kakak tertua mereka sama busuknya.

.

.

.

.  
Hujan turun terlalu deras ketika Chanyeol keluar dari ruang dosen untuk mengumpulkan tugas. Amber sudah lebih dulu pulang bersama Krystal. Mereka berdua memang sangat suka membolos kemudian berganti jam seenaknya.

Gadis dengan rambut bergelombang itu duduk di bangku yang terletak di teras paling ujung, (menghindari berkumpul dengan para senior yang sudah pasti akan mencibirnya) sembari menungu hujan reda.

Ia memainkan ponselnya dan mengirimkan rengekannya pada Amber, Jongin dan Sehun.

—Minta Kris hyung menjemput saja, dia masih belum pulang—

Tepat ketika ia mendapat pesan balasan dari Sehun. Seseorang dengan sneaker warna hitam sudah berada di hadapannya. Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati Kris yang sedang tersenyum berdiri di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku disini?" Chanyeol mendengar beberapa gadis mencibirnya lagi setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu. 'Bagaimana mungkin ada gadis yang tidak tau sopan santun seperti itu, berbicara dengan seorang sunbae tanpa kalimat formal.'

"Aku melihatmu darisana" Kris sepertinya tidak peduli cemoohan para gadis di jurusan seni itu. Menunjuk sebuah tangga di gedung fakultas hukum lantas tersenyum pada gadis yang lebih muda lagi.

"Ayo pulang, kelasmu sudah selesai?"

Si pemilik marga Park hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, ia kemudian berdiri dan masuk ke dalam payung Kris, dengan cepat pemuda itu meraih pundaknya dan menuntunnya berjalan bersama. Chanyeol mendongak, melihat pundak sebelah kiri Kris basah dan berniat menggeser payung di tangan Kris. Walaupun di tahan si pemilik agar tetap memayungi seluruh tubuh si gadis muda.

"Aku benci jika sepatuku rusak karena air"

"Kau lepas saja jika tidak ingin sepatumu rusak, kemudian berjalan tanpa alas kaki" Jawaban Kris sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia jadi benar-benar ingin melepas sepatunya. Kemudian menjejalkannya ke mulut yang lebih tua.

"Aku berniat memintamu menggendongku"

"Tidak terimakasih, jika tubuhmu seseksi Hyunah gadis jurusan design grafis itu, mungkin akan ku pertimbangkan"

Ganti criteria gadis lagi.

Kali ini bahkan lebih jauh dari dirinya.

Chanyeol mana masuk kategori seksi, apalagi dengan pakaian menggoda dan nada bicara centil juga nakal.

"Dasar mesum"

"Ini namanya normal, tanyakan saja pada Luhan"

Jelas saja Luhan akan menyetujui pendapat Kris, mereka kan sama mesumnya.  
.

.

To... Be... Continued...

.

Or not?


	2. Chapter 2

(SUPER) PLAIN LOVE STORY

.

.

.

.

A.N : saya Sedih pas baca komen ada yang nanya Chanyeol suka sama Kris apa ga..

jadi di sini saya bilang, Kris itu cinta pertama Chanyeol. makanya dia sedih tiap Kris nyebut nama cewek idolanya (dan itu dengan kriteria yang beda sama dirinya, in this case :Seo Junhyun sama Hyun ah)

dan Chanyeol di benci banyak cewek karena dia tengil, tukang pamer dan ga sopan.

.

.

Enjoy reading

.

.

Semoga menghibur.

.

.

Berangkat bersama dengan Sehun dan Jongin itu menyenangkan. Chanyeol jadi bisa tersenyum lebih lebar karena para gadis yang melihatnya pasti akan berakhir dengan gerutuan tidak terima.

Kai oppa (yang biasa mereka lihat sangat berkharisma dan seksi di atas panggung) akan terlihat seperti anak anjing penurut jika sedang bercanda dengan dua sahabatnya ini. Dan para gadis yang melihat itu akan menjerit tertahan. Mereka sudah pasti iri.

Mungkin di mata mereka Kai hanya memiliki dua sisi. Yang pertama adalah sisi seksi, berkharisma, tampan dan menggoda di atas panggung. Dan sisi kedua adalah Kim Jongin dengan wajah mengantuk dan tersenyum sekenanya.

Penemuan sisi manis Jongin yang seperti ini adalah harta karun tersendiri.

"Mana Krystal? Dia tidak menghampirimu?" Sehun bertanya setelah Chanyeol mengatakan akan naik ke kelas di lantai 3, yang di jawab gadis bermata lebar itu dengan pandangan menghakimi selama beberapa detik.

Semua orang di asrama menyukai Krystal.

Termasuk Kris yang beberapa kali terang-terangan memuji Krystal di hadapannya.

"Ya! Kau tidak berpikir pertanyaan seperti itu akan melukai harga diriku?"

Chanyeol semakin memicingkan matanya, menatap pemuda dengan kulit pucat itu dari atas kebawah, kemudian mendengus ketika mendapati jawaban dari sahabatnya itu hanya sebuah cengiran. Ia dengan cepat berbalik kemudian berlari menaiki tangga.

Samar-samar ia mendengar Jongin yang tertawa sambil mengatakan jika ia terlihat menggemaskan.

Sebenarnya pertanyaan seperti itu tak benar-benar melukai harga diri Chanyeol. Ia hanya merasa bosan karena semua orang di asrama lebih sering menanyakan tentang Krystal padanya.

Chanyeol merasa dirinya tidak terlalu buruk di bandingkan dengan gadis itu.

Matanya lebar dan kakinya indah, lehernya juga indah (Itu lah alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah mau mengenakan pakaian panjang, dan selalu mengikat rambutnya)

Kebanyakan orang mengatakan ia mirip dengan kakaknya, dan di matanya, Park Yoora itu cantik seperti malaikat.

Jadi paling tidak Chanyeol seharusnya secantik malaikat juga.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Chanyeol, jika seluruh laki-laki di asrama ini melamar kakakmu, siapa yang akan kau terima?" Amber tiba-tiba mengajukan pertanyaan ketika mereka menikmati hari minggu dengan kue kering buatan bibi Han.

"Minseok oppa" jawabnya tanpa pikir panjang. Dari semua orang di sana, memang Kim Minseok adalah yang paling normal, lagipula, dia jelas tidak mungkin membuat dirinya sendiri patah hati dengan memilih Kris.

"Tapi Park Yoora menyukai pria tinggi, dengan wajah tampan dan memiliki mata tajam"

Chanyeol hanya melirik pemuda tinggi yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia dulu pernah berpikir jika Kris dan Yoora berkencan di belakangnya, namun ketika kakaknya ketahuan sedang berciuman dengan pemuda pendiam dengan bahu selebar landasan pesawat, prasangkanya itu seketika memudar.

"Dan eonnie lebih menyukai pria pendiam"

Seketika asrama itu sepi.

Minseok hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian meraih cookies di atas meja. Memakannya dalam diam. Tampaknya pemuda itu benar-benar menikmati atmosfir tenang itu.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol" gumamnya.

"Bukankah ini keajaiban? Semua pria itu tidak ada yang melihat fisik kakakmu dan mereka berusaha menjadi pendiam"

"Secara fisik Park Yoora tampak seperti Chanyeol, hanya dengan versi lebih dewasa, dan anggun"

Sehun yang mengucapkan kalimat itu. Membuat Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dapat daripada perbandingan itu?

Ia melirik Kris mulai yang sibuk dengan teh tawarnya. Pemuda itu membalas tatapannya sekilas kemudian menampilan cengiran bodoh untuk membenarkan dugaannya.

"Mati kau Kris"

Chanyeol memang tidak pernah bereaksi dengan wajar jika itu berhubungan dengan Kris.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang bisa diam.

Minseok semalaman penuh meminjat kepalanya dan menelan semua protes yang ingin di utarakannya.

Alasannya, pertama karena dia sadar biang keributan kali ini adalah Park Chanyeol, kedua, karena ia sadar Park Chanyeol tidak bisa di nasehati, ketiga, Park Chanyeol sedang berdebat dengan Kris, dan yang ke empat, Park Chanyeol memiliki seluruh dunia jika Kris sedang memperhatikannya.

Jadi mana mau Chanyeol memperhatikan orang lain.

"Tutup mulutmu Kris!"

Minseok melirik Luhan yang bahkan terbahak karena pertengkaran dua orang bodoh itu, kemudian berdiri dari posisinya saat ini.

Dari semua warga asrama memang hanya dia yang tidak suka keributan.

Jadi opsi yang paling tepat untuk di pilih adalah pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Kris"

Pada selasa malam Chanyeol datang mengganggu yang lebih tua lagi. Rambut kecoklatanya adalah yang pertama kali terlihat dari dalam ruangan, menyapa Kris yang masih sibuk dengan tugas dan tumpukan buku tebalnya.

Sang pemilik kamar hanya mendengung dan membiarkan gadis itu masuk dan duduk di atas ranjangnya. Kali ini dengan cara duduk yang manis.

"Kau benar-benar berkencan gadis dengan marga Jung itu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan suara pelan, menendang udara dengan kaki kanan dan kirinya secara bergantian seraya memandang pemuda yang menjadi _object_ pertanyaannya dengan penuh harap.

Kris tidak langsung menjawab, pemuda itu sepertinya tak terlalu mendengarkan juga. Ia membuka beberapa halaman pada buku tebalnya kemudian menyalinnya.

Chanyeol juga diam, tidak berniat mengulangi pertanyaannya ataupun bersikukuh meminta jawaban.

"Jung siapa? Krystal?"

"Jaemi, Gadis jurusan sastra itu"

"Jung? Namanya Kang Jaemi Chanchan! Kau dengar dari siapa?"

Si pemilik marga Wu masih sibuk dengan _notes_ nya, menggunakan nama 'manis' untuk memanggil Chanyeol mungkin merupakan upaya yang di lakukannya agar si gadis tidak merasa di abaikan.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, kemudian menggerakkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berpikir. Sekaligus berupaya menyembuhkan sakit hatinya.

"Luhan oppa, ku pikir kau tidak sedang dekat dengan siapapun"

Kris akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dari buku tebal tersebut, ia hanya melirik Chanyeol beberapa saat kemudian membawa fokusnya kembali pada tugas.

"Kami sudah beberapa minggu ini dekat, kau saja yang tidak pernah mau dengar jika aku cerita"

Tentu saja.

Gadis bodoh mana yang mau mendengar cerita yang akan menyakiti hatinya?

"Bagus sekali, masih ada gadis yang tersisa dan tidak terpengaruh dengan kehadiranku"

"Aku sudah menerangkan padanya dari awal jika kau tinggal bersamaku, dari kota yang sama, dan bahkan tumbuh bersama"

Ponsel Kris bergetar dan dengan cepat mendapat perhatian dari sang pemilik. Dengan wajah cerah jari-jari besar itu mengetuk-ketuk layar ponsel kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja kembali.

Focus pada tugas kembali.

Chanyeol mengembungkan pipinya sebal, ia yang sejak tadi meremas ujung kaosnya dengan gelisah karena menunggu jawaban merasa terendahkan. Ketika ia bicara pemuda itu (sok) sibuk menggarisi buku serta menyalinnya.

Dan ketika pesan datang semua hal tidak penting lagi.

Si gadis bermata lebar tampak tidak baik, wajahnya memerah dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya terlalu kuat.

Setelah menghela nafas dengan keras, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar si pemuda lebih tua, tanpa pamit.

Meninggalkan Kris yang menatap nanar pintu kamarnya yang kini tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Jum'at.

Pukul 19.20 dan suasana asrama masih terlalu ramai. Bibi Han dan paman Song sedang keluar, menikmati kencan yang biasa mereka lakukan sebulan sekali.

Mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah menikah lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan masih sangat harmonis walaupun tidak memiliki keturunan.

"Hyung, jika semisal Chanyeol dan Amber noona tenggelam, dan keduanya tidak bisa berenang siapa yang hyung selamatkan pertama kali" pertanyaan Klasik dari Jongin. Di tujukan pada Luhan yang sejak tadi menggoda Chanyeol karena cara duduknya benar-benar manis.

"Aku tidak akan menyelamatkan siapapun" Luhan menjawab tanpa berpikir, memberi jeda pada kalimatnya selama beberapa detik untuk menatap sang penanya kemudian melanjutkan "Aku kan tidak bisa berenang"

Jongin mengumpat karena jawaban tak bermutu itu. Ia kemudian melirik Sehun yang hanya di jawab pemuda dengan kulit pucat dengan matanya yang melebar.

"Kris hyung" panggil Sehun yang akhirnya mengerti maksud Jongin "Jika Chanyeol dan Jaemi noona yang tenggela—"

"Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkan Chanyeol"

Jantung Chanyeol mencelos mendengar jawaban cepat itu, ia hampir saja berpikir itu adalah jawaban reflek karena Kris terlalu memikirkannya.

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya bersama Jaemi, gadis itu benar-benar pandai berenang. Dan dia tampak benar-benar seksi jika sedang basah"

Senyum di wajah Chanyeol seketika menghilang. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang tengah dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sialan, aku bahkan malu pada diriku sendiri"

.

.

.

.

Kang Jaemi mendatangi Chanyeol beberapa hari setelah insiden pertanyaan konyol Jongin. Gadis itu menyapanya dengan senyuman tipis, kemudian menarik kursi di seberang mejanya dan duduk tanpa menunggu di persilahkan.

"Ku dengar kau sudah seperti adik bagi Kris oppa, jadi aku mendatangimu untuk berkenalan"

Gadis itu tampak baik saja, tersenyum dan berbicara dengan lembut padanya.

Jika di lihat secara fisik, gadis ini memang sangat berbeda dengan Chanyeol. Pakaiannya benar-benar terbuka. hampir seperti cara Kim Hyuna berpakaian.

Dan Chanyeol tidak pernah minder jika membicaraan tentang wajah. Ia jelas lebih cantik dari gadis dengan make up tebal ini.

"Kami hanya berada di asrama yang sama, Amber juga dekat dengan Kris… Oppa"

Chanyeol memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, agak ragu untuk menambahkan panggilan oppa, tapi toh panggilan itu meluncur juga dari mulutnya.

Dan gadis di hadapannya tersenyum. Matanya berkeliaran menatap wajah Chanyeol dan turun ke dada, sampai bagian atas tubuh yang tidak tertutup meja yang membatasi mereka, kemudian naik hingga ke ujung rambut lagi. Membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman.

"Err... Sunbaenim, apa ada yang lain?"

"Ah, tidak… kau tidak pernah punya kekasih ya? Payudaramu kecil sekali"

Sialan!

.

.

.

"Aku benci kekasihmu itu! Lalu memang kenapa jika tubuhnya seksi? Payudaranya pasti tidak asli kan? dan bokongnya juga! Tidak tahu sopan santun, mengomentari fisik orang di pertemuan pertama! Memang kita sudah akrab?"

Chanyeol langsung mengoceh ketika Kris masuk kedalam rumah, pemuda itu menatapnya sekilas tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Hanya melepas sepatunya kemudian tersenyum dan mengacak poni gadis yang sedang berkacak pinggang itu.

"Kau bertemu Jaemi hari ini?"

"Siapa lagi menurutmu?"

"Kami sudah putus tadi siang, mungkin dia mencarimu karena marah"

"Ada apalagi denganku?! Aku tidak berusaha bergelendot padamu selama 2 minggu kalian berkencan"

"Memang"

"Lalu?"

"Aku berkata kau selalu mengomel karena aku terlalu banyak berkencan dan kuliahku berantakan"

"Kau gila! Pantas saja semua gadis membenciku"

Dan Kris kemudian tertawa mendengar kalimat itu, ia mengacak rambut Chanyeol kembali. kemudian menarik kedua pipi gadis itu dengan gemas.

"Aku bosan dengannya" ungkapnya. Terlalu mudah. "Maafkan aku oke, bagaimana jika ku belikan sepatu?"

"Aku tidak semurah itu"

"Kau mau perawatan kuku Baekhyun juga?"

"Deal"

Kau tetap murah Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris menepati janjinya dengan membawa Chanyeol ke salon untuk perawatan kuku langganan Baekhyun. Mengingat gengsi Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol yakin untuk berlangganan di salon ini pasti membutuhkan biaya tidak sedikit.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna pirang yang menyambutnya ketika membuka pintu, senyum gadis itu semakin lebar karena matanya menangkap wajah tampan pemuda yang berjalan di belakang Chanyeol.

"Jangan coba-coba lari, kau sudah berjanji padaku"

Kris menghela nafas lagi. Ia sudah ribuan kali meyakinkan gadis ini bahwa laki-laki sejati tidak pernah mengingkari ucapannya sendiri.

Dan ia lelah jika harus mengatakan hal konyol semacam itu lagi.

Terlebih di depan banyak orang dan beberapa di antaranya sedang menatapnya kagum

"Namamu sudah di panggil, masuklah! Jika kau selesai dan tidak menemukanku disini kau boleh memenggal kepalaku"

"Baiklah, aku suka ide memenggal kepala orang" Chanyeol tersenyum, meniup ke sepuluh kukunya dramatis kemudian berjalan dengan gontai menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang beberapa detik lalu memanggil namanya.

Wanita itu jelas sedang memperhatikan Kris ketika Chanyeol berlalu.

Mungkin penampilan Kris saja yang terlalu menonjol, dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata pemuda Korea, dan di dukung wajah super tampan yang sangat pas dengan warna rambut pirangnya.

Atau gadis-gadis di salon ini saja yang terlalu kampungan. Tidak pernah melihat lelaki tampan.

"Chanyeol?" ia mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tak terlalu asing ketika satu kukunya selesai di percantik. Menoleh pada sumber suara kemudian (terpaksa) tersenyum manis.

"Jinri Eonni"

"Ku pikir kau tidak suka datang ke tempat seperti ini?" gadis itu tersenyum, dengan eye smile yang indah. Dan Park Chanyeol benci mengakui jika gadis ini memang sangat cantik. Terlebih eye make up yang mendukung penampilannya untuk terlihat lebih mempesona

"Kris oppa yang membayar, jadi…"

"Kau datang bersama Kris oppa?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya ingin terdengar lebih imut dan memanggil Kris dengan embel-embel oppa, bagaimanapun ia harus menyelamatkan image nya di depan gadis yang cantiknya tidak tau diri ini.

"Iya, dia menunggu di depan"

"Kalian tidak pernah berubah ya, Kris oppa selalu bersedia kau peralat"

Chanyeol tidak bisa membedakan jika kalimat yang di ucapkan Jinri itu sebuah kalimat sarkas atau tidak. Gadis itu terkikik sendiri dan kemudian tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

Mungkin hanya sebuah gurauan. Walaupun terdengar menyakitkan (bagi Chanyeol)

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Oppa"

Kris membeku menatap gadis cantik itu.

"Jinri"

"Aku mengejar oppa pindah ke Seoul" canda gadis itu. Chanyeol mengakui bahwa suara tawanya juga terdengar manis.

"Benarkah?" _Out of character_ sekali, Kris yang gugup terlihat sangat aneh. "Sepertinya kau sudah lama berada di Seoul mengingat kau sudah mendapatkan salon langganan?"

"Belum lama, aku ingin menghubungi oppa, tapi tidak tau bagaimana" Jinri bergumam pelan, pipi merahnya yang merona terlihat lebih menonjol ketika ia bicara. Dan cara bicaranya juga sangat lembut berbeda dengan gaya bicara Chanyeol yang bar bar.

"Aku masih belum mengganti nomor ponselku, berjaga-jaga jika ada teman lama yang ingin menghubungi" Kris tersenyum, pemuda itu memberi penekanan tersendiri pada kata teman lama dan itu membuat Jinri terkikik dengan cara yang terlihat imut.

"Oppa masih setampan dulu"

"Kau bahkan menjadi lebih cantik"

Chanyeol meresa gerah. Ia menatap kedua wajah orang-orang di hadapannya kemudian berdehem untuk menampakkan diri. Walaupun gagal.

"Bagaimana jika eonni makan siang bersama kami"

Chanyeol tidak yakin jika itu adalah keputusan yang bijak. ia hanya ingin membuat dirinya terlihat diantara dua mantan kekasih yang sedang melakukan reuni kecil-kecilan itu.

"Boleh juga"

.

.

.

.

Choi Jinri adalah mantan kekasih Kris. Cinta pertamanya, kekasih pertamanya dan patah hati pertamanya. Kehadiran gadis itu jelas tidak akan memberikan reaksi biasa saja dari pemuda tampan pujaan hatinya.

Bahkan sampai saat ini Kris tidak pernah menyebut nama Choi Jinri dengan ekspresi biasa.

"Bagaimana kabar oppa? Kita tidak bertemu lebih dari 3 tahun"

"Baik, ternyata sudah lama sekali ya, kau pasti sudah punya banyak kekasih sekarang?"

Itu sebenarnya cara menanyakan tentang kekasih yang sangat kuno, Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah, ia menjulurkan lidah ingin mutah lantas memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa bersuara.

"Tidak juga, tidak ada yang seperti oppa"

Chanyeol tidak berselera makan. Meskipun begitu ia tetap memasukkan makanan kedalam mulut dengan kalap. Persetan dengan bersikap anggun dan menjaga penampilan.

Kris yang mendengar keributan yang di timbulkan gadis itu mengalihkan matanya dari sang mantan kekasih. Kemudian mengamati wajah Chanyeol dan piring di hadapan gadis itu secara bergantian.

"Makan yang benar" pemuda itu memukul pelan kepala gadis itu, membersihkan mulut gadis jorok itu secara kasar kemudian melemparkan tisu yang di gunakan tadi ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau kan bisa memberitahuku dengan cara yang lebih baik Kris! Lihat saja jika kau memperlakukan kekasihmu seperti ini, mereka pasti akan memutuskanmu detik itu juga"

"Mereka akan memutuskan Kris oppa, jika melihat oppa memperlakukanmu seperti itu" Jinri menginterupsi. Ia menatap Kris dan Chanyeol secara bergantian, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Chanyeol tidak ingin menjawab itu. karena jelas sekali gadis itu sedang menyindirnya.

Hubungan mereka berakhir karena gadis tidak tau diri seperti Chanyeol yang terus mengganggu kencan sepasang kekasih itu dengan mencari perhatian Kris setiap detik.

"Gadis ini kan memang tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri"

Chanyeol hanya berdesis kesal karena kalimat pria yang lebih tua. Ia sadar ada gadis lain yang sedang mengamati tingkah mereka dengan tidak nyaman. Jadi mulutnya di paksa untuk diam.

Kris sendiri tampaknya sangat puas dengan reaksi itu, dan tertawa seraya mengacak poni Chanyeol.

"Kalian memang tidak pernah berubah ya?"

.

.

.

Continued

.

.

Saya sedih

pertama, Krisyeol fic semakin menghilang, 2. Krisyeol shipper berkurang. 3. bottom! Chanyeol fic ga ada lagi. 4. saya ga ada asupan fic.

JADI maklumi saja kalo fic semakin ambur adul.

ga ada vitaminnya.

Makasi yang kemarin REVIEW. IT MEANS ALOOOOOOTTT.. yeah walopun yang review yang banyak.. but thank anyway. XOXO.

untuk yang mengharapkan Lumin atau Sekai mohon maap disini ga ada boy x boy nya. kan ceritanya ini GS.

dan ada satu lagi yang jadi cewek selain Chanyeol. tapi cuma nongol sebentar.

.

Review Juseyo..

naikkan mood saya PLEASE~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

.

.

Jangan tanya kenapa part ini aneh.

Ada scene yang sy buat pas mati lampu, dan saya benci mati lampu.. apalagi ditambah hujan badai..

itu Horror.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang mereka menjadi sangat tenang. Kris sama sekali tak mengusiknya dan Chanyeol sendiri tak ingin membahas apapun, apalagi tentang gadis yang baru saja mereka temui.

Selama makan siang tadi, Kris lebih banyak berbicara dengan Jinri. Mendengarkan semua kesibukan gadis yang mulai merambah dunia modeling itu. Dan walaupun tidak bisa menerimanya, tapi Chanyeol bisa melihatn jika Kris kembali jatuh cinta.

Pada cinta pertamanya.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal kan karena tidak meminta nomor ponselnya?"

Kris meliriknya kemudian mengendikkan bahu acuh. Sepertinya tidak terlalu berniat membahas tentang pertemuan itu juga.

"Aku pikir kau akan menangis karena menyesal"Chanyeol mencoba lagi.

"Jangan bahas lagi"

"Tapi di wajahmu terlihat!"

"Kau yang sudah membawanya untuk menemuiku! jadi bisakah aku minta tolong, kali ini saja kau tidak membahas apapun tentang gadis itu?"

Chanyeol berdecih, kemudian menatap jalang yang lebih tua "Lucu sekali mengingat kau bersikap sok manis di hadapannya dan kemudian membentakku ketika dia tidak ada"

Kris menghela nafas. Ia menatap gadis yang sedang protes itu tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Dan pemuda itu masih tetap diam, bahkan ketika si bungsu dari keluarga Park berjalan menghentakan kaki dengan kesal menjauhinya.

Tidak ada yang membentak atau di bentak di sana. Chanyeol hanya sedang patah hati karena cemburu, dan sikap murung Kris lebih memperburuk keadaan.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Sore hari yang tak terlalu cerah. Langit masih tampak mendung walaupun rintik hujan sudah hampir tak terlihat.

Chanyeol menggoyangkan kaki telanjangnya di atas sofa, dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk sendiri (meneriaki pemain baseball andalannya).

Hanya Byun Baekhyun yang tidak terpengaruh dengan mood buruk Park Chanyeol sejak pagi tadi, dan itu hal yang bagus. Karena asrama mereka memiliki seorang pengendali mood yang sangat baik.

"Kau lihat itu? dia temanku! Kim Wonsik, jika kau ingin aku mengenalkannya padamu aku bisa melakukannya! Aku hanya ragu dia mau berkenalan dengann gadis sepertimu atau tidak"

Baekhyun berceloteh dengan gaya congkaknya, mendorong kepala gadis tinggi itu dari pundaknya kemudian melanjutkan teriakan hebohnya.

Mengakui pelempar bola sebagai teman akrabnya.

"Kim Wonsik juga tidak akan mendengar teriakanmu, Byun Baekhyun" Junmyeon berkomentar dengan tenang seraya menyodorkan satu gelas teh hangat pada satu-satunya gadis di sana.

Amber masih belum pulang dari kencannya bersama bassist band indie yang cukup terkenal itu.

Membuat Chanyeol beberapa kali di ledek Luhan karena ia sendirilah yang belum pernah memiliki kekasih. Dan Chanyeol semakin murung karena merasa di khianati si gadis tomboy.

"Oppa, berkencanlah denganku"

Si pemilik marga Park berbicara tanpa berpikir. Menatap Junmyeon dengan mata anak anjing dan memajukan bibir bawahnya.

Pemuda dengan kulit putih itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Tanya Luhan saja sana"

"Aku tidak mau berkencan dengannya" Luhan berteriak dengan kencang bahkan sebelum Chanyeol membuka suara.

"Aku juga tidak mau berkencan dengan oppa"

Chanyeol semakin merengut, mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut. Gadis itu sudah hampir melepaskan laser dari matanya sebelum sebuah bantal terpasang dengan baik di kedua pahanya (yang entah sejak kapan bersila di atas sofa)

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali, jaga dudukmu"

Gadis itu tidak sedang mengenakan roknya, hanya sebuah celana pendek yang menampilkan hampir seluruh pahanya ketika duduk.

Chanyeol segera membenahi cara duduk dan merapatkan lututnya, kemudian melirik pemuda dengan suara berat yang melemparkan bantal sofa padanya tadi, seraya menahan senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris dan Chanyeol sudah seperti kucing dan Anjing kembali ketika malam datang.

Tidak ada yang minta maaf dan tidak ada yang mengakui kesalahan. Tiba-tiba saja Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya dan Chanyeol tidak terima. Semudah itu.

.

Para penghuni asrama biasanya berkumpul di lantai dua. Di antara ruang kamar. Tidak ada kursi atau meja di sana.

Mereka hanya melapisi lantai dengan karpet dan kesembilan warga asrama duduk di sana. Memainkan game bodoh yang kekanakan atau melepas beban dengan minuman beralkohol ringan.

Hari ini tidak terlalu berbeda, hanya saja, seluruh makanan yang tersaji di depan mereka adalah dana dari Amber Liu, gadis tomboy yang sudah punya kekasih.

"Kau menghianatiku" Chanyeol menggerutu, walaupun tetap memasukkan biscuit kentang kedalam mulutnya, dan menyembunyikan snack itu dari ancaman tangan panjang Oh Sehun yang selalu kelaparan.

"Kau saja yang tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama" Junmyeon berkomentar

"Oppa~"

"Tidak mungkin Amber menemanimu melajang seumur hidup, dia kan tidak ingin mendaftar menjadi biarawati" sudah bisa di tebak, kalimat pedas itu sudah pasti dari laki-laki dengan wajah cantik Lu Han.

"Oppa"

"Sudahlah, Terima saja ajakan kencan si pangeran kodok"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Jihoon juga sepertinya menyukaimu"

"Jongin! Aku bahkan tidak tahu Jihoon itu yang mana"

"Ya sudah, menikah saja dengan tiang jemuran bibi Han"

"Ya! Lu-"

Tak menunggu detik berlalu, bahkan sebelum panggilan tak sopan pada Luhan itu selesai, kepala Chanyeol langsung menjadi sasaran tempeleng Minseok. Pemuda yang paling tua itu memang yang paling menjaga tata krama di asrama.

"Sopan santun" tandas pemuda dengan satu eyelid itu. "Karena sudah terlambat memperingatkanmu tentang Amber dan Kris, bukan berarti aku akan diam saja jika kau tidak sopan pada yang lain"

Kris terkekeh melihat teman satu angkatannya itu berceramah, mengamati wajah Chanyeol yang merasa bersalah dan tertawa lebih keras lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin sedang melakukan pemanasan untuk duet mereka pada ulang tahun universitas bulan depan. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa akan ada idol group yang di undang. Jadi Sehun dan Jongin mati-matian menyempurnakan tarian mereka.

Sebagai gadis cantik yang baik hati Chanyeol diminta menyiapkan dua botol penuh air dingin untuk dua sahabatnya itu. Dan di lakukan dengan patuh oleh sang magnae.

Amber mencibir pada mereka bertiga. Benar-benar anak kecil.

.

"Ya, Park Chanyeol jadwalmu pergi berbelanja bulanan!" Byun Baekhyun berteriak dengan heboh dari dalam, mematikan music keras yang di setel kedua penari kemudian menghampiri Chanyeol yang sudah memasang wajah murung.

"Oppa!" merengek lagi.

"Kau tau aku tidak terpengaruh dengan aegyo"

"Kau tidak punya hati"

Dan Baekhyun hanya mendorong kepala gadis itu untuk menjawab kalimat dramatis Chanyeol. Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan penggunaan kalimat informal. Asal tetap di panggil oppa.

"Aku pergi dengan siapa?" terdengar suara lain lagi ketika mereka berdua sudah masuk ke dalam dapur asrama. Luhan dan Minseok sudah membuat catatan tentang barang yang harus di beli.

"Oppa pikir dengan siapa lagi?"

"Kau? Minseok ah, tidak bisakah aku pergi denganmu saja?"

"Dia akan diam jika kau membelikannya ice cream"

Chanyeol tersenyum karena menyukai gagasan dari pemuda yang paling tua. Dengan cepat meraih catatan dari tangan Luhan dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil paman Song berada.

"Uangnya tidak cukup untuk membeli ice cream" Luhan berkomentar seraya membuka pintu mobil tua itu. Ia memutar matanya karena gadis itu tak terpengaruh dengan pernyataannya.

"Uang oppa kan banyak, 1 ice cream tidak akan membuat oppa miskin"

"Aku harus lebih keras memarahi Kris karena terlalu memanjakanmu"

Luhan itu hanya banyak bicara saja. Jika Chanyeol sudah mulai memasang mata anak anjing yang di tendang majikannya pemuda itu akan menuruti maunya.

Pada dasarnya Luhan dan Kris kan sama.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak hanya mendapatkan ice cream. Ia juga mendapatkan dua batang coklat dan kripik kentang yang di sukai Sehun.

Berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan bersama Luhan adalah yang paling menyenangkan sejauh ini. Pemuda itu selalu ingat apapun makanan favorit teman-temannya dan membawa pulang makanan-makanan itu dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Jadi wajar saja jika mereka membawa pulang lebih dari satu kantung belanjaan.

"Luhan sunbae"

Suara lembut seorang gadis membuat gerutu Chanyeol tentang porsi makan Oh Sehun berhenti, ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis cantik dengan mata bulat tengah tersenyum pada mereka. Luhan sendiri tampak tegang. Jadi dengan baik hati Chanyeol menarik kantong belanjaan dari tangan pemuda tampan itu dan memasukkannya kedalam bagasi.

"Kyu…"

Chanyeol tidak terlalu bisa mendengar nama gadis itu. Luhan memanggilnya dengan sangat lembut dan gadis itu tersenyum sangat cantik sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol selalu berpikir bagaimana wajah kakak-kakaknya jika sedang jatuh cinta, dan ia menemukannya lagi sekarang.

Luhan yang sedang jatuh cinta terlihat sangat tampan.

Dan kemudian ia berpikir lagi apa kehadirannya juga mengganggu gadis itu?

Karena sejauh yang ia tau, kehadirannya selalu mengganggu hubungan asmara para penghuni asrama yang lain.

"Kau menunggu lama?" Luhan bertanya sembari membuka pintu mobil. Gadis yang beberapa menit lalu di temuinya kini berdiri di samping mobil dengan jarak yang aman. Memandang Luhan dengan senyum tipis yang manis.

Berbeda dari biasanya, ia tidak berniat pamer kedekatan pada gadis itu. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian menunduk untuk menyapa.

"Kau pandai membaca situasi ternyata" Luhan berkomentar, ia masih menyimpan senyum walaupun baru saja melambaikan tangan untuk perpamitan dengan pujaan hatinya.

"Aku bisa membedakan bagaimana wajah pria yang sedang jatuh cinta dan yang tidak"

Luhan terkekeh mendengarnya, ia mengamati kaca spion kemudian melirik Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum menggoda.

"Dia cinta pertamaku"

Gadis tinggi itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekpresi takjubnya. Semua orang di asrama memiliki cinta pertama yang cantik. Termasuk Kris.

"Kalian tampak baik-baik saja, kenapa berpisah?"

"Sama sepertimu, dia mendapat banyak sekali benci karena dekat denganku. Dia berkata ia tak apa, tak pernah memikirkan pendapat orang lain, tapi aku tau dia terluka"

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi poninya. Luhan sepertinya tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol sendiri lah yang memancing kebencian gadis-gadis itu.

"Namanya Kyungsoo" Luhan melanjutkan "dulu dia selalu tersenyum seperti itu ketika bertemu denganku, dan senyum itu semakin hilang sejak kita mulai berkencan, walaupun dia selalu berkata dia tidak apa-apa, aku tetap bisa melihat lukanya"

"Jadi karena itu oppa tidak mau berkencan lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Luhan berteriak, ia menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya kemudian berhenti tepat di depan garis _crosswalk_ "Kau selalu mengganggu kencanku, makanya selalu gagal" Pemuda itu terkekeh geli karena ucapannya sendiri, lalu mengacak rambut Chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang di urai.

Seharusnya Chanyeol bisa menduga, orang macam Luhan tidak akan bertahan untuk membicarakan hal serius lebih dari 15 menit.

"Dia cantik"

"Tentu saja"

Gadis tadi memiliki mata yang indah, wajahnya mulus. Sepertinya ia juga menjaga pola makannya seperti Krystal. Tidak terlalu tinggi tapi dengan tubuh pendek itu gadis tadi terlihat sangat imut.

"Aku berharap kalian kembali bersama"

Dengan itu Luhan tertawa sangat keras. Pemilik marga Lu ini terlihat seperti orang lain jika tawanya sekeras itu. Sangat jelek dan tampan di waktu bersamaan.

"Dia mengucapkan hal sama tentangmu, dia ingin kita berkencan. Karena kau masih terlihat sangat ceria walaupun dekat denganku"

Chanyeol diam selama beberapa detik, mencerna kalimat Luhan barusan kemudian membulatkan mulutnya terkejut.

"Oppa juga mengharapkan hal yang sama?" gadis itu berteriak, seraya menyuguhkan telunjuk tidak sopannya pada pemuda yang sedang menyetir, dan dengan kasar di tepis pemuda itu.

"Omong osong macam apa itu?"

"Syukurlah"

Karena Chanyeol masih bermimpi untuk menjadikan Kris sebagai kekasih pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun.

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyukai hujan, apalagi jika di barengi dengan padamnya listrik dan hanya ada dia dan bibi Han di asrama.

"Apa paman benar-benar tidak bisa pulang? Aku merasa tidak aman jika hanya berdua dengan bibi"

"Tenang saja, bibi ini jago karate" Bibi han menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol selama beberapa kali, itu adalah cara yang paling ampuh untuk membuat gadis itu tenang sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak terlalu tenang, ia menghujani group chat dengan rengekan agar salah satu dari para pria itu pulang.

Dan tidak ada yang menggubrisnya.

"Bibi, bagaimana jika aku pingsan karena ketakutan?"

"Tidak ada yang harus di takutkan Chanyeol"

"Ta-SUARA APA ITU?" Chanyeol menjerit, ada suara derit pintu dari bawah dan ia yakin bukan Kris yang sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Karena pemuda itu sedang berkencan.

Mana mau pemuda itu melepaskan kencannya dengan Kang Minkyung yang bak dewi dan menemani gadis berisik seperti Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?"

Tebakannya salah, suara Kris adalah yang pertama kali menyapa indra pendengarannya, pemuda itu samar-samar terlihat sedang tersenyum.

Pencahayaan di kamar yang redup membuat wajah tampannya terlihat lebih mempesona.

Dan bibi Han langsung mendesah lega menyadari siapa yang datang, wanita yang lebih tua seketika berdiri dan menepuk pundak Kris

"Temani dia, bibi akan menyalakan lilin di depan"

Sebenarnya hanya asrama mereka yang harus merelakan cahaya, karena kerusakan pada sakelar dan paman Song tidak bisa langsung memperbaikinya. Lelaki paruh baya itu sedang dalam perjalan dari Gangneung, rumah orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Kau meninggalkan wanita tua itu?" Chanyeol bertanya, menarik selimut sampai batas dagunya dan menatap Kris yang hanya duduk di ujung ranjangnnya.

"Dia hanya 4 tahun lebih tua darimu, tidak setua itu"

"Tidak bisakah kau lebih dekat?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan kekiri kemudian manatap Kris memelas. Pria itu menurutinya, manaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang dan beringsut mendekat.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu" Kris bergumam seraya membelai rambut kecloklatan gadis yang lebih muda.

Tidak ingin menurunkan sikap siaganya, gadis itu hanya memejamkan mata kemudian menjadikan pundak Kris sebagai bantalan. Namun sikap siaga itu hanya bertahan 3 menit, karena pada menit berikutnya gadis itu sudah tidak menyahut panggilan yang lebih tua.

Ketika merasa nafas Chanyeol semakin teratur, Kris menggeser tubuhnya. Menyangga kepala gadis cantik itu kemudian membenahi posisinya agar terlentang di atas ranjang.

Sang gadis hanya menggeliat sedikit karena perubahan posisi, kemudian menyamankan diri kedalam selimutnya kembali. Mengundang senyum geli Kris. Pemuda tinggi itu, menunduk kemudian mencium kening gadis yang tak pernah bisa diam itu.

"Tidur yang nyenyak"

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Chanyeol yang sedang menyisir rambutnya (dengan tangan) menatap semua orang yang sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Hanya ada 7 pria disana. Tanpa bibi Han, paman Song maupun Amber.

Gadis itu menarik tangannya yang kebas ke atas kepala kemudian mengacak rambutnya yang dari awal sudah berantakan. Semua mata mengawasinya dan itu membuat seluruh kantuknya menghilang.

"Perasaanku tidak enak" gumamnya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa memasak disini" Baekhyun berkomentar, mewakili permintaan warga asrama yang lain. Terutama Oh Sehun yang sudah hampir mati karena kelaparan. Bocah itu sudah meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, dan wajah pucatnya semakin terlihat tak berwarna

Chanyeol memutar matanya, mengamati wajah kelaparan semua orang kemudian menyeringai.

"Aku akan masak, tapi tidak ada jatah mencuci piring selam-"

"Dua minggu" Minseok menyela, wajahnya garang dan suaranya terdengar tegas. Magnae 'kecil' seperti Chanyeol mana berani membantah.

Dan kemudian Park Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya yang sibuk pada sabtu pagi itu. Oh Sehun yang kelaparan terus saja menanyakan kapan makanannya masak dan Baekhyun terus mengeluhkan tentang cara memotong kentang yang benar.

Tangan cantiknya menghitam.

"Bagaimana kencanmu semalam?" Luhan bertanya pada Kris, mewakili rasa penasaran Chanyeol sejak semalam.

Yang di tanya hanya mengendikkan bahu acuh dan terus mengunyah makanannya seolah tidak sadar jika semua orang sudah berhenti makan dan menatapnya penasaran.

"Biasa saja, apa yang kalian harapkan dari kencan yang hanya separuh jalan?"

"Kau benar-benar meninggalkan kencanmu demi aku?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol seperti sudah menjawab rasa penasaran semua orang. Mereka hanya mendengus bosan kemudian melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

"Seharusnya aku saja yang mengajak Minkyung noona berkencan semalam"

Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi dengan guyonan semua pemuda lebih tua darinya itu. ia juga tak tertarik untuk menyelesaikan makanannya dan hanya menatap Kris menasaran. Pemuda itu sepertinya merasa tidak nyaman karena beberapa kali tersenyum dan mengalihkan mata gadis itu darinya.

.

.

.

CONTINUED.. OR ... NOT ?

.

.

Makasih buat kemarin yang sudah review.. Pengen sy bales atu-atu tp ga sempet,, jadi makasih aja..

Jadi Fic ini bakal jadi pendek.. perkiraan sekitar 6 Part-an..

mungkin bakal saya panjangin dikit dengan nyempilin Fem! Kyungsoo..

dan saya tau part ini mengecewakan..

tapi Chap depan sy bakal perbaiki.. dan sy usahakan sy update seminggu sekali.

EXO School lanjut ga?

.

.

Review? terimakasih

.


	4. Chapter 4

PLAIN (WEIRD) LOVE STORY

.

.

.

.

.

Terimakasih yang kemarin uda review.. dan Plis, mohon jangan ngrasa aneh dengan part ini. sy sadar fic ini makin aneh aja.

dan maaf ya untuk usulan storyline.. fic ini uda di ketik sampe abis..

.

.

.

Hari senin datang lagi.

Semua warga asrama duduk di atas karpet dan menikmati kentang manis yang di bakar paman Song setelah menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing. Amber beberapa kali di buat bersemu karena gurauan yang menyangkutkan bassist dengan kulit kocaklatan yang di kencaninya saat ini.

"Kau terlihat aneh jika sedang tersipu" Chanyeol menatap horror sahabatnya, ia bergeser menjauh hingga lengannya bersentuhan dengan lengan Kris kemudian menyamankan posisinya disana.

Gadis licik

"Kau selalu terlihat aneh, setiap saat" Siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan yang mengucapkan kalimat setajam itu.

"Aku juga pernah melihat wajah oppa yang sedang tersipu dan itu lebih aneh lagi, siapa nama gadis itu? Err.. Ky-" Chanyeol sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Bertepatan juga Luhan yang sudah membungkam mulutnya.

"Ku belikan ice cream sebanyak yang kau mau"

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Luhan lepas dari mulutnya, tersenyum sangat lebar kemudian bersalaman dengan pemilik marga Lu itu. membuat persetujuan.

Sekali gadis licik tetap saja licik

"Cinta pertama Luhan oppa"

Luhan mendelik.

Kemudian tema pembahasan mereka berubah menjadi cinta pertama. Chanyeol sudah pernah mendengar cinta pertama Minseok dan Baekhyun.

Ia bahkan sudah berkenalan dengan seorang noona yang menjadi cinta pertama Sehun. Tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar cerita Junmyeon dan Jongin.

Jadi benar, semua pria ini memiliki sisi sentiment jika sedang membahas tentang cinta pertama.

Ketika pembahasan tentang Choi Jinri masuk ke sana Chanyeol tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Karena Chanyeol bisa melihat sendiri, Kris memang terlihat masih menyukai gadis cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

Ada hal janggal ketika ia masuk ke dalam asrama pada jumat sore selanjutnya. Bukan karena Sehun yang sudah menghabiskan hampir separuh semangka atau Jongin yang membantu bocah berkulit pucat itu untuk menghabiskan buah tersebut.

Bukan juga karena Baekhyun yang mondar mandir membawa satu setel pakaian ke depan Amber (meminta pendapat gadis itu) karena pemuda asal Bucheon itu akan berkencan malam ini.

Melainkan ia melihat pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan wajah terlalu tampan sedang terkikik dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

Chanyeol yang penasaran mendekati pemuda pujaan hatinya itu dan mencuri dengar.

Kris menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan 'oppa' dan berbicara dengan nada yang sangat manis.

Pada detik ke 54, ia mendengar Kris memanggil 'Jinri' sebagai orang yang ada di seberang panggilannya.

"Waw, itu tidak mengejutkan" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu berdiri kemudian berjalan dengan gontai menuju dapur. Menarik sendok di tangan Sehun dan memasukkan satu potong besar semangka kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau patah hati?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap Amber yang memberinya pertanyaan retoris itu. menghela nafas kemudian melemparkan sendoknya pada Sehun kembali.

Kenapa harus menutup pintu untuknya kembali setelah Chanyeol mulai berharap?

.

.

.

.

"Katakan pada oppa kau menyukainya dan semua urusan selesai" Krystal memberikan usulan tidak masuk akal setelah Amber selesai bercerita, gadis itu tersenyum kemudian merapikan rambutnya dengan cara menyebalkan

"Dikatakan oleh gadis yang tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Junmyeon oppa" Chanyeol mencibir. Krystal jelas merasa tertohok karena kalimat itu.

Gadis cantik itu mendengus kemudian memasang wajah cemberut dan duduk di samping Chanyeol yang sedang patah hati.

"Kalian benar-benar sesuatu, apa salahnya mengungkapkan perasaan lebih dulu? Aku melakukan itu"

Krystal dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang kemudian menatap Amber takjub. Mereka baru ingat jika gadis tomboy ini memang seperti itu. Sangat jujur dengan perasaannya.

"Kau dulu saja"

Krystal member ide, menyenggol lengan kurus Chanyeol kemudian melirik gadis yang sedang patah hati.

"Dia pasti menolakku"

"Siapa yang tau sebelum mencoba? Dasar bodoh"

"Tapi dia sudah jatuh cinta lagi pada Choi Jinri"

"Ya sudah kau jadi Choi Jinri saja"

Chanyeol tidak membalas, ia hanya menatap Krystal yang memberikan gagasan konyol itu selama beberapa detik, berkedip beberapa kali dan mengerutkan alisnya untuk berpikir.

"Ide bagus"

Komentar asal Krystal memberi Chanyeol ide. Gadis tinggi itu melirik Amber yang menatapnya kebingungan kemudian mengguncang tubuh Krystal yang saat ini tengah tersenyum bangga itu, merasa cerdas karena usulan anehnya di setujui.

"Ajari aku bersikap manis"

.

.

.

.

.

Bersikap manis itu tidak mudah, semua orang (Amber pengecualian) menatapnya penuh tanya ketika di sabtu pagi yang dingin ia menyapa Kris dengan panggilan oppa. Duduk di samping Luhan tanpa menggoda pemuda bermata indah itu, dan bahkan tidak protes ketika Baekhyun memberinya perintah.

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu kemarin?"

"Memangnya kenapa oppa?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum. Luhan yang menyaksikan itu langsung mendekatkan tangan padanya dan menyentuh keningnya. Pemuda itu mengamati seluruh kepala gadis itu kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Kau tidak demam, dan sepertinya tidak ada luka di kepalamu"

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa~"

"Chanyeol ah, tolong ambilkan balsam di kamar oppa, bisakan?" Junmyeon yang juga penasaran mencoba peruntungannya.

"Baiklah"

.

.

"Oppa terlihat tampan" komentarnya ketika melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan kaos berwarna merah dan celana pendek warna hitam. Memang tampan, tapi Chanyeol 'yang normal' kan tidak pernah memuji Byun Baekhyun.

"Waw, aku suka jika kau jujur terus seperti ini" jawab Baekhyun, pemuda itu menaikkan poninya kemudian memperhatikan kaca di samping kamarnya.

Chanyeol yang tidak ingin berlama-lama bersandiwara kemudian berjalan turun.

Ada Kris disana.

"Oppa" Panggilnya, Kris menoleh dengan mata terbelalak kemudian menggeser duduknya dengan dramatis, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama. Tidak ada yang terbiasa dengan nada bicara Chanyeol.

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu? Ice cream? Coklat?"

"Oppa~" Chanyeol merengek, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih imut, mengingat cara Jinri jika sedang merajuk, lalu menunduk, karena ini memalukan.

"Kau aneh"

Ia sudah hampir meledak karena mendengar komentar tersebut, walaupun tetap berhasil menelan kembali rasa kesalnya dan justru tersenyum pada yang lebih tua.

"Minseok oppa kan selalu mengingatkan untuk menjaga sopan santun, apa salahnya jika aku menerapkannya?"

"Kau aneh" bersama itu Kris berdiri kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol, yang langsung merengut. Pemuda itu bahkan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan tingkah gadis yang tumbuh besar bersamanya itu.

"Hentikan saja Chanyeol ah, kau benar-benar aneh dan aku tidak yakin dengan caramu ini" Amber berkomentar ketika Luhan yang semakin khawatir mencarikan obat sakit kepala untuk adiknya itu. Chanyeol masih tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak Amber menenangkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau tidak nyaman, dan dia tetap tidak menyadarimu"

Senyum tipis yang di kulum Chanyeol sejak pagi tadi seketika menghilang, jika di pikir-pikir ia justru terlihat seperti orang idiot. Dan sama sekali tidak mendekati kriteria menjadi Choi Jinri.

"Kau menelan saran Krystal mentah-mentah" Amber berkomentar lagi. Melirik Chanyeol yang memasang wajah sedih berlebihan andalannya, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa coklat di belakangnya.

"Chanyeol ah, tolong ambilkan kue di almari pen-, kau sudah sembuh?" Jongin yang baru masuk ke dalam ruang tengah langsung mengubah ekspresinya menjadi kebingungan karena melihat Chanyeol melempar tatapan membunuh padanya.

Sebelumnya pemuda itu berteriak sambil mengusap mata kantuknya dan bersiap untuk bersantai di depan televisi.

Karena merasa hawa tak aman, pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan itu akhirnya mengalah dan mengambil sendiri kue yang di inginkannya.

"Padahal menyenangkan jika dia penurut seperti tadi"

.

.

oOo

.

.

Chanyeol mendengar Kris meminta ijin pada bibi Han dan Paman Song untuk keluar dari asrama ketika 'kencannya' bersama Luhan selesai pada satu senin sore. Pemuda itu berkata jika ia akan melakukan kerja praktek di sebuah firma hukum selama kurang lebih 3 bulan, kemudian berganti tempat pratek lagi.

"Jarak antara asrama dan firma lumayan jauh, dan aku yakin akan banyak tugas yang di berikan pada anak magang, jadi kupikir aku harus menyewa tempat yang lebih dekat"

Bibi Han tersenyum saja, ia menepuk pundak Kris untuk menenangkan pemuda itu dan seolah berkata tak apa jika ia keluar.

"Kau bisa kembali kesini jika magangmu selesai kan?" pinta paman Song, Ada keraguan disana, karena orang dewasa mana yang masih akan tinggal di asrama setelah lulus kuliah?

"Aku akan mempertimbangkan itu"

"Kau benar-benar akan keluar?" Chanyeol bertanya secara tiba-tiba, ia melepaskan sepatunya kemudian berjalan mendekati tiga orang lebih tua darinya dan duduk di samping Kris yang menatapnya bingung.

"Chanyeol?"

"Siapa yang akan menjagaku jika kau tidak ada?"

Kris langsung gugup ketika melihat Chanyeol tiba-tiba menangis. Gadis itu tidak peduli wajah jeleknya dan terus terisak tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Bibi Han yang melihatnya langsung menarik tubuh sang magnae kedalam dekapannya dan penepuk pundak gadis itu dengan pelan

"Kris akan sering berkunjung, lagipula ada banyak oppa yang akan mejagamu sayang"

"Dan Paman Song yang kuat juga ada disini"

"Tapi mereka bukan Kris"

"Biar aku yang bicara dengannya paman" Kris menarik tubuh Chanyeol dari pelukan bibi Han kemudian menariknya ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

"Hei, ini tidak akan seburuk itu! kau akan berlajar menjadi mandiri"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hei, kasihani juga aku, kau tau jarak antara asrama dan firma membutuhkan perjalanan hampir satu jam kan?"

Chanyeol yang masiih terisak menatap pemuda tinggi di hadapannya, gadis itu masih tidak menghentikan air matanya walaupun sudah terlihat lebih tenang.

"Kau hanya ingin melarikan diri dariku kan?"

Kris terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu, pemuda itu penggusar rambut Chayeol yang sudah berantakan kemudian menarik pipi gadis itu gemas.

Pemilik marga Wu itu menghapus sisa air mata yang lebih muda kemudian tersenyum sangat manis.

"Aku tau kau akan secengeng ini, untuk apa sengaja meninggalkanmu?"

.

.

.

.

Setelah pamit Kris, semua warga asrama kemudian membahas tentang rencana keluar dari tempat itu. Minseok berkata jika suatu saat mendapat rumah sakit di luar kota, ia juga harus keluar, dan Luhan yang memang sering tidak berada di asrama juga mengatakan akan segera keluar.

"Jika oppa keluar darisini, tempat apa yang akan oppa sebut sebagai rumah?" pertanyaan Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat semua orang mengernyit bingung, Kris yang sedang berkemas berteriak pada Chanyeol untuk berhenti bersikap melankolis

Dan di jawab gadis itu dengan helaan nafas.

Mata lebar si pemilik golongan darah A itu melirik ke dalam kamar yang pintunya terbuka kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Luhan yang mendapat pertanyaan tadi hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian memutar matanya berpikir.

"Rumah adalah tempat orang-orang yang menyayangiku dan menunggu kepulanganku, untuk sementara asrama ini adalah kandidat terkuat di Seoul, kau hanya ingin aku tidak pergi, iya kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menjawabnya, gadis itu menampilkan gigi rapinya kemudian menyisir rambut bergelombangnya dan mengikatnya menjadi satu di atas kepala

"Oppa memang yang terbaik! Lebih baik dari seseorang jurusan hukum yang akan meninggalkanku"

"Kau juga bisa mengunjungiku setiap minggu, kenapa berlebihan sekali"

Kris yang kesal, langsung duduk di samping gadis yang sedang menyindirnya. menggusar rambut yang baru saja di ikat tersebut hingga talinya terlepas dan terkekeh canggung ketika korbannya menghadiahi tatapan membunuh padanya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu memanjakannya" Minseok berkomentar. Menyesap lemon tea favoritnya kemudian meletakkan cangkirnya dengan pelan. Tidak peduli jika Chanyeol menatap protes padanya.

"Kau harus menjadi gadis yang baik ketika Kris hyung tidak ada, karena tidak ada yang akan membelamu"

"Cuci piringmu sendiri"

"Belajarlah sopan santun"

"Jaga cara dudukmu"

Chanyeol mendengus, ia bersumpah setiap komentar oppa nya terdengar seperti sedang meledeknya dan Chanyeol tidak cukup sabar untuk mendengar lebih banyak lagi.

Gadis itu kemudian meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan berjalan dengan langkah menghentak masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Krystal, Amber dan Chanyeol berkumpul ketika Kris selesai dengan acara berkemasnya. Pemuda itu akan pergi ke tempatnya yang baru dengan mobil Luhan.

Sang atlet yang memaksa untuk menggunakan mobil itu karena Kris tidak mungkin bolak-balik dengan mobil paman Song. Lagipula manager klub basket Luhan yang akan menjadi supirnya. Jadi Kris tidak perlu terlalu lelah.

Tiga gadis itu membicarakan cara yang paling tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan Chanyeol sebelum Kris pergi. Dan Chanyeol yang keras kepala tidak mau menerima saran apapun dari sahabatnya.

"Sudahlah, katakan saja lewat telepon ketika oppa sudah berangkat menuju tempat barunya, kau tidak perlu menunjukkan wajahmu dan Kris oppa tau perasaanmu" Amber memberikan usulan dengan tenangnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangannya meminta persetujuan.

"Kupikir itu cara paling aman" Chanyeol menyetujui.

Dan Krystal hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya mendekati Amber, merasa bangga.

"Baiklah masalah terselesaikan, sekarang keluar dan antar kakak kesayanganmu pergi"

Gadis cantik itu akhirnya berkomentar, ia menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Mereka melihat Kris yang sudah menggendong tasnya sedang tertawa karena gurauan Baekhyun. Para pria itu sepertinya sudah selesai berpamitan, bahkan paman Song dan bibi Han sudah ada di sana, berdekatan dengan yang akan pergi dari asrama.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk sering datang kesini" Chanyeol yang baru saja datang langsung menodong Kris dengan janji, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan menggusar poni gadis tinggi itu.

"Siap"

"Kau juga harus meluangkan waktu untuk makan siang denganku lagi"

"Apapun"

"Kau jug—"

"Apapun Chanyeol!" Kris lebih dulu memotong ucapannya, menangkup pipi gadis itu dan menekannya hingga bibirnya mengerucut "Kau juga harus berjanji untuk menjaga diri Oke! Kenakan jaket yang hangat jika pergi, bawa payungmu, jaga pola makanmu, perhatikan pakaianmu"

"Oh Tuhan, Kris bukannya mau pindah ke Neptunus, kalian masih ada di kota yang sama" Luhan mengakhiri moment mereka. Padahal Chanyeol sangat menikmati tangan Kris di pipinya "Ayo cepat, manager Lee sudah menunggu"

.

.

.

Tiga gadis itu berkumpul kembali. Kali ini dengan Chanyeol yang menggenggam ponselnya dengan gugup.

Amber sudah ribut memintanya segera membuat panggilan, walaupuin si gadis yang paling tinggi tetap bergeming.

Ia gugup.

"Ayolah Chanyeol, Kris oppa tidak akan menolakmu"

"Tapi aku gugup"

"Kau tinggal menelponnya, mengatakan 'Hallo Kris, aku menyukaimu' dan kemudian kau bisa mematikannya"

Krystal melirik Amber dengan mata jengah, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang melakukan hal sama dengan yang di lakukan gadis cantik itu.

"Itu hal paling konyol untuk di lakukan Amber, Kris oppa tidak akan percaya hanya dengan kalimat seperti itu, seperti sedang bercanda saja"

Gadis tomboy itu mengacak rambut pendeknya kemudian menunduk, mungkin ia akan diam selama beberapa menit, menunggu Chanyeol yang bertindak.

"Katakan saja yang kau rasakan, jangan biarkan Kris oppa menyela, kemudian matikan panggilannya" Krystal memberi saran. Gadis itu kadang-kadang terlihat tidak peduli walaupun sebenarnya ia adalah teman yang sangat baik

"Err…" Chanyeol mengetuk layar ponselnya dengan gugup (lagi). Gadis bergolongan darah A itu melirik dua sahabatnya kemudian tersenyum kikuk "Boleh aku sendirian saja ketika membuat pengakuan ini"

Amber dan Krystal saling lirik. Kemudian mengagguk menyanggupi mau si pemilik kamar. Kedua gadis itu kemudian keluar setelah sebelumnya mengepalkan kedua tangan untuk menyemangatinya.

"Kau harus benar-benar mengucapkan itu, jika tidak teraktir kami makan siang selama seminggu"

Ancaman Amber tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagi semangatnya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol benar-benar membuat panggilan. Gadis itu membuang nafas beberapa kali ketika panggilannya masih memberikan nada tersambung.

Dadanya berdegup kencang kembali ketika suara pria terdengar dari sebarang ponselnya.

"Hai Kris"

"Chanyeol, ada apa?

Chanyeol semakin gugup setelah mendengar suara Kris, gadis itu bergumam pelan untuk meredakan detak jantungnya yang semakin kencang kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Ya?"

"Dan kau harus berjanji untuk tidak menyela apapun kalimatku"

Kris terkekeh setelah mendengar itu, walaupun pada akhirnya ia menyetujui persyaratan itu.

"Kau sudah sampai?"

"Belum, mungkin setengah jam lagi, kami berhenti untuk makan siang tadi"

Chanyeol gugup lagi, ia tidak tau apalagi yang harus ia tanyakan untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Dan kemudian keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia harus mengatakan ini sesegera mungkin agar detak jantungnya normal kembali.

"Kris kau ingat" Chanyeol memberi jeda lagi pada kalimatnya. Gadis itu menarik nafas lagi untuk menenangkan diri "Aku pernah mengatakan aku juga punya cinta pertama kan?"

"Ya" Kris menjawab dengan sangat lembut, mungkin ia menyadari Chanyeol sedang gugup sekarang, atau mungkin sebenarnya ia berusaha melipat gandakan kesabarannya.

"Kau ingat, aku tidak pernah mau menyebutkan namanya kan? Kau tau kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… orang itu adalah kau"

Diam.

Kris mungkin terkejut, atau mungkin sedang tertawa tanpa suara karena tidak percaya dengan pernyataan mendadak itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menyela" Chanyeol berteriak ketika merasa Kris akan menjawab "Aku menyukaimu Kris, sejak aku masuk sekolah menengah dan selalu marah karena kau mendekati Yoora eonni, aku menyukaimu bahkan setelah melihat kau mencium gadis lain di hadapanku, aku menyukaimu bahkan ketika kau terang-terangan memuji gadis lain di hadapanku"

Samar-samar terdengar helaan nafas dari sebarang. Kris mungkin ingin langsung menjawab kalimat itu namun tidak ingin mengingkari janjinya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tau, selama ini aku bergantung padamu karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu, mengganggumu, bermanja padamu karena kau lebih dari kakak bagiku. Dan kau tidak perlu menjawab. Aku hanya ingin kau tau"

Kemudian Chanyeol menekan tuts warna merah.

Panggilan mati.

Dan gadis itu dengan cepat melempar ponselnya keatas ranjang. Melirik benda itu ketika ponselnya bordering lagi. Kris menghubunginya.

Jantung Chanyeol mencelos, ia menatap ponselnya yang masih heboh bergetar. Walaupun tidak ingin mengangkatnya.

Ia belum siap mendengar penolakan

.

.

.

.

Hari Keempat setelah pengakuannya pada Kris dan Chanyeol masih tidak berani untuk menerima panggilan pemuda itu.

Kris bahkan menghubunginya setiap jam dan sama sekali tidak berhenti sampai saat ini.

"Terima saja" Amber memberi saran. Gadis itu sedang memindah chanel televisi yang hanya menayangkan _breaking news_ tentang kecelakaan lalu lintas pagi tadi.

"Aku masih belum siap Amber, kau tau, sakit hati yang ini pasti akan lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika melihatnya berkencan dengan gadis lain"

"Setidaknya kau tau bagaimana perasaannya kan?"

Benar.

Mungkin Chanyeol harus menenangkan diri selama satu jam kedepan dan kemudian menerima panggilan dari pemuda lebih tua itu.

.

.

"Hallo Kris" sapanya ketika pertama kali menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Akhirnya kau menjawab" Ucap Kris setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas agak berat. Chanyeol bahkan bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas sampai membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Mungkin Kris sangat marah karena tidak bisa menghubunginya sama sekali.

Chanyeol bahkan menolak berbicara, ketika Kris menghubungi nomor penghuni asrama yang lain. Mungkin itu juga yang membuat Kris semakin geram.

"Iya, tapi aku belum siap mendengar jawabanmu untuk apa yang aku ungkapkan tempo hari"

"Chanyeol" Kris terdengar semakin marah, pemuda itu menggeram pelan dan kemudian terdengar helaan nafas yang berat kembali "Kau membuatku susah berkonsentrasi dan kau masih ingin bermain-main?"

"Tidak Kris, kau juga harus mengerti perasaanku! Aku sudah patah hati berkali-kali dan aku tidak ingin hatiku lebih hancur lagi dalam waktu dekat"

"Kau bodoh?"

"Iya, dan jangan menghubungiku dulu"

Chanyeol mematikan panggilannya lagi. Kali ini Kris tidak mencoba menghubunginya.

Mungkin pemuda itu semakin marah dan sudah tidak perduli lagi apakah ia baik atau tidak

.

.

.

.

END..

Ga ding..

.

.

Maaf, ini uda lebih dari seminggu..

abisnya ga ada yang review.

seriously, i need ur reviews.. jadi saya tau mana sisi lemah dan sisi kuat saya..

walaupun sy ga yakin punya sisi kuat..

reviews (dr google): "to think or talk about something again, in order to make _changes_ to it or to make a decision about it"

.

jd sy butuh itu supaya tulisan sy berubah,,

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

PLAIN LOVE STORY

.

.

.

.

Maaf updatenya lama banget.. saya kehilangan mood fangirlingan.. mungkin sy sudah terlalu tua..

sudah saatnya menghidupi dunia nyata saya dan merelakan dunia maya yang 'tampan'

postingan ini agak panjang karena langsung sy post sampe end..

.

.

mungkin agak membosankan..

tp happy reading aja.

WARNING : NO EDIT

.

.

.

Kris datang lagi ke asrama pada minggu pagi. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang bercanda dengan Luhan dan Minseok ketika Chanyeol selesai mandi, melirik Chanyeol sesaat kemudian melanjutkan gurauan mereka lagi.

Chanyeol merasa terabaikan.

Ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti gadis yang sangat jatuh cinta dan ingin selalu di perhatikan. Menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menyapa yang lebih tua sama sekali.

Kris tetap ada di sana ketika sarapan selesai. Membuat banyak pembahasan dengan para pria dan sama sekali tidak berniat berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Mereka tetap tidak membuat percakapan bahkan ketika ada di meja makan dan duduk bersebelahan.

Kris sepertinya berusaha mengerjainya.

Atau ini adalah jenis penolakan yang lain?

"Hyung ingat Jiyeon, yang dulu pernah kita bandingkan dengan Krystal" kalimat Baekhyun akhirnya mengundang perhatian Chanyeol, gadis itu sejak tadi hanya duduk di depan televisi mencuri dengar pembicaraan para pria seraya mengganti chanel secara acak.

Amber tidak memberikan komentar atas tingkah sahabatnya itu, si gadis tomboy terlalu sibuk terkikik karena pesan di ponselnya.

Semua orang terlihat baik-baik saja, itu terasa tidak sopan, mengingat Park Chanyeol sedang kelimpungan sendiri karena perasaan tidak amannya.

"Oh, si gadis cantik itu?" Terlebih si biang keributan bertingkah semakin tidak tahu diri.

"Aku yakin hyung tidak ingat, karena hanya menyebutnya cantik, semua gadis di sekitar hyung kan cantik" Sehun berkomentar sekenanya, bocah itu bahkan masih memasang wajah terlalu serius menatap game di ponselnya.

"Semua?" Baekhyun berkomentar dengan nada mencibir, dari sudut matanya Chanyeol bisa menangkap wajah menyebalkan pria cerewet itu sedang mengolok-oloknya.

"Tidak juga" Kris menjawab, entah itu jawaban untuk cibiran yang sedang di mainkan Byun Baekhyun atau jawaban serius yang di berikannya. "Ada gadis seksi juga yang dekat denganku"

Sial.

"Terserah saja, aku hanya ingin bercerita Jiyeon dan Hwayoung kemarin bertengkar hebat"

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganku? Mereka memperebutkanku?"

Dan pembicaraan para pria berlanjut hanya seperti itu.

Chanyeol geram tentu saja, masalahnya dengan Kris masih belum menemukan jalan tengah dan pemuda itu dengan santainya membahas gadis-gadis lain. Dan yang paling parah, Kris memuji semua gadis seolah-olah tidak tau ada seorang gadis yang menaruh hati padanya sedang mencuri dengar.

Bungsu dari keluarga Park itu melempar remote tv, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar setelah sebelumnya membanting pintu tak berdosa di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang masuk ke dalam kamarnya setelah 3 menit Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang menggebu karena amarah.

Ia akan menendang wajah tampan Kris jika pemuda itu yang membuka pintu.

"Chanyeol ah?"

Sehun yang masuk, bocah itu langsung duduk di ranjang di samping Chanyeol tanpa di persilakan. Dari semua pemuda di asrama hanya Sehun yang tau apa yang terjadi antara Kris dan Chanyeol selama seminggu ini.

Pertama, karena Sehun adalah investigator handal, kedua karena bocah hampir albino itu selalu ingin tau dan ketiga karena Chanyeol tidak bisa membuat mulutnya diam jika sudah bersama sahabatnya itu.

"Mau apa kau? Kris yang menyuruhmu mengejarku?"

"Tidak"

"Sebaiknya kau keluar, katakan pada pria itu jika dia tidak menghentikan apa yang sedang di lakukannya dalam 5 menit, aku tidak akan pernah berbicara padanya seumur hidupku"

Sehun mengemban pesan itu dengan menyakinkan, menganggukkan kepalanya dengan patuh kemudian keluar dari kamar sang gadis muda dengan langkah tegap.

Pesan itu sepertinya benar-benar tersampaikan karena Kris langsung datang ke dalam kamarnya dalam waktu 2 menit.

Chanyeol berdecak kemudian memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pemuda yang baru saja mengunci pintu kamarnya itu.

"Kau ingin aku tidak menghubungimu, jadi kupikir itu juga termasuk tidak mengajakmu berbicara"

"Kris!" Chanyeol berseru, seketika berdiri menghadap pemuda yang di sebut namanya.

"Maafkan aku"

Chanyeol mengela nafas, ia justru tidak ingin mengucapkan apapun lagi pada Kris. Pemuda ini benar-benar membuat amarahnya sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya marah padamu"

"Ayolah maafkan aku, minggu depan aku akan menjemputmu ku traktir makan siang" Kris tersenyum untuk merayunya, ini terdengar seperti ajakan kencan, tapi mengingat mereka sebelumnya sudah terbiasa makan siang bersama, mungkin menurut Kris ini tetap makan siang biasa.

"Aku tidak mau"

"Bagaimana jika menonton film?"

Dan ini benar-benar terdengar seperti ajakan kencan. Pipi Chanyeol mau tak mau merona juga karena kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Aku mau es Krim juga"

"Oke, minggu depan aku akan menjemputmu pukul 11, kita makan es krim dan pergi kemanapun kau mau"

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kencan itu akhirnya datang

Chanyeol sudah ribut saja sejak tadi, bertanya tentang baju, sepatu, make up dan semua hal yang sudah di siapkannya sejak beberapa hari lalu.

Gadis itu sudah menculik Krystal untuk berkeliling Seoul sejak hari selasa, tujuannya hanya satu, meminta pendapat tentang pakaian yang harus di kenakannya untuk 'kencan' nya dengan Kris.

"Apa seharusnya aku membuat rambutku lurus?" Chanyeol menanyakan hal lain lagi. Sejak pagi tadi bungsu dari keluarga Park ini selalu mementahkan apa sudah mereka siapkan sejak hari jum'at lalu. Bertanya apa itu adalah ide yang bagus untuk menggunakan high heels, atau menanyakan tentang dressnya yang tidak berwarna merah.

Gadis itu bahkan menyakan tentang lipbalm yang di gunakannya. Semua orang tau lipbalm (jika pun berwarna) hanya akan member warna merah muda yang tipis.

"Kris oppa akan datang dalam 30 menit, waktumu tidak cukup untuk meluruskan rambut, sudahlah rambut ikalmu juga bagus" Krystal membelai rambut Chanyeol seraya melirik jam dinding di atas televisi.

"Tapi rambut lurusmu terlihat lebih segar"

"Park Chanyeol, kau tidak ada waktu lagi! sekarang masuk kamar dan ganti bajumu, Kris oppa akan sampai jam 11" kali ini Amber membuka suara, sejak pagi gadis tomboy itu hanya menggangguk-angguk dan menjadi pendengar bagi perdebatan dua sahabatnya saja.

Karena memang dia tidak mengerti fashion untuk para gadis manis.

Si pemillik marga Park akhirnya menurut, melangkah dengan gontai masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengganti pakaian.

Ketika ia keluar, Sehun dan Jongin sudah bergabung dengan dua gadis itu untuk menunggunya. Sehun mengangakan mulutnya dengan cara berlebihan ketika melihatnya sementara Jongin langsung tertawa (terlalu) keras.

"Kau terlihat aneh" ucap Jongin si sela tawanya, pemuda itu terbatuk karena tersedak tawanya sendiri dan di perparah dengan pukulan keras Krystal pada lengannya karena sudah berani menertawakan hasil karyanya.

"Dia cantik" gumam Sehun.

Itu cukup. Pujian Oh Sehun lebih mudah di percaya daripada kata-kata manis Krystal. Gadis itu sudah pasti memujinya karena bagi Krystal wajah Chanyeol adalah kanfas untuk percobaan make upnya.

"Kau tampak aneh tapi dalam konotasi yang baik, tampak anggun dan lebih dewasa" Jongin akhirnya berkomentar dengan benar. Pemuda berkulit seksi itu baru saja keluar dari dapur setelah menandaskan satu gelas air putih.

Pipi Chanyeol merona.

Kris pasti akan menyukai transformasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata,

Kris tidak datang bahkan setelah Sehun lelah memujinya, Jongin bahkan sudah mengeluh lapar dan berteriak mengajak Minseok makan siang.

Krystal sibuk sendiri, menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol dengan kertas minyak dan tissue. "Make up nya bisa-bisa luntur" komentarnya

"Kenapa kau ribut sekali hanya karena Make up? Chanyeol sudah cantik tanpa make up artist tidak profesional sepertimu"

"Terimakasih pujiannya Amber, tapi apa kau pikir Kris sedang mempermainkanku?" Chanyeol semakin gugup, gadis itu menarik ujung mini dress nya, menghela nafas pelan kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam lagi.

"Kris hyung tidak akan ingkar janji" janji Sehun. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan komentarnya barusan, ia bahkan masih sibuk memasukkan camilan ke dalam mulutnya sembari menekan remote tivi.

"Ini sudah satu jam"

.

.

.

.

Selang sepuluh menit si pemeran utama akhirnya datang.

Tersenyum sangat lebar seolah-olah ia sedang tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Pemuda itu mengamati penampilan Chanyeol dari atas kebawah kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Tidak berkomentar sama sekali.

Chanyeol melirik Amber dan Krystal dengan wajah bingung, yang hanya di jawab keduanya dengan mengendikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak sadar jika sudah siang, aku baru tidur pukul 5 pagi" Kris memberi alasan itu setelah Krystal bertanya kenapa ia datang terlambat. Ia tak tampak merasa bersalah karena membuat Chanyeol menunggu dan langsung berpamitan pada warga asrama yang lain.

Chanyeol mengikuti langkah lebar Kris dengan susah payah. Ia masih belum terbiasa berjalan dengan high heels seperti ini. Dan Kris sama sekali tidak pengertian untuk menggandeng lengannya agar berjalan lebih baik.

Sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya Pemilik marga Wu itu tiba-tiba berhenti, melirik Chanyeol lagi dari atas kebawah kemudian berjalan mendekat.

Bukan mendekat.

Kris berjalan melewatinya, masuk ke dalam asrama lagi.

Chanyeol mencebik, memperhatikan punggung Kris yang mulai tertutup pintu kemudian berjalan menuju mobil pemuda yang lebih tua itu lagi. tak berapa lama Kris datang lagi.

Membawa sepasang sepatu flat milik Chanyeol (Pemberian Kris untuk menyogok Chanyeol agar tidak mengganggu kencannya bersama gadis China bermarga Lin 2 tahun lalu) dan satu kotak p3k. Melemparkan benda-benda itu ke kursi penumpang kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita ke firma ku dulu ya, seorang senior sedang menungguku menyerahkan tugas setelah itu kita pergi menuruti maumu"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk untuk menjawab keterangan Kris, jantungnya berdegup terlalu cepat dan ia merasa sangat canggung duduk berdua saja bersama Kris dengan pakaian semanis ini, di tempat sesempit ini.

Kris mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan standart. Dan Chanyeol sudah mengumpat saja dalam hati, ia ingin segera turun dan melihat apa Kris akan menggandeng tangannya atau tidak.

Mata gadis itu benar-benar tidak bisa diam. Bergerak ke sana kemari, melirik tangan yang sedang mengendalikan setir itu kemudian membuang mata ke luar jendela lagi.

Selang beberapa menit matanya berkeliaran, mengamati tubuh Kris yang berbalut kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya lagi.

Ia ingin memeluk tubuh kurus itu, mengamit lengannya dan menggenggam tangan besarnya.

Chanyeol ingin melakukan hal yang bisa membuat orang lain iri padanya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir secanggung itu. Kris yang biasanya sangat ribut pun berubah menjadi pendiam. Ia sama sekali tidak menggoda Chanyeol bahkan sama sekali belum memberikan komentar tentang penampilan barunya.

"Tunggu di dalam saja, ini akan sedikit lama"

Dan Kris berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam firma hukumnya. Tidak ada inisiatif menggandeng atau bahkan menggenggam tangan gadis yang sudah bersiap-siap.

Chanyeol merengut menatap tangan kanannya.

Ia duduk di kursi tunggu firma. Menatap heels hitam yang membalut kakinya, kemudian memperhatikan seluruh ruang tunggu.

Ada seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk dan tersenyum padanya. cukup tampan walaupun tidak sebanyak Kris.

"Choi Jinri?" tanyanya. Itu membuat seluruh mood baik yang berusaha Chanyeol kumpulkan sirna dalam sekejab.

"Bukan" Suaranya secara tidak sengaja terdengar lebih keras, ia mendengus kemudian keluar dari firma mengabaikan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya "apa Kris hanya pernah menceritakan satu nama gadis saja?" gerutunya.

"Hai" Kris menyapanya setelah 5 menit menunggu, pemuda itu tampak sama canggungnya dan Chanyeol sudah terlanjur marah.

"Aku mau pulang saja, tidak usah makan siang atau makan ice cream, aku sudah kenyang"

Membanting pintu mobil.

Kris tampak sedikit terkejut walaupun kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan tersenyum merayu.

"Ayolah, jangan dengarkan Junyoung, dia selalu berbicara tanpa berpikir"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mau pulang, kau ajak saja Choi Jinri untuk menemanimu"

Diam sejenak, Kris terdengar sedang menghela nafas sangat pelan kemudian mengalah lantas menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang setelah makan siang" komentarnya.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak hanya makan siang, Kris membawanya berkeliling Seoul, mencari kedai ice cream yang paling terkenal kemudian masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop dan menyelesaikan satu film romantic.

Chanyeol merasa tertipu meski diam-diam menikmati 'kencan' mereka.

Walaupun pada kenyataannya, kencan mereka sangat hambar.

Makan siang mereka sama seperti makan siang biasanya, bedanya tidak ada candaan konyol yang membuat mereka berdebat kecil. Mereka menikmati ice cream dengan khidmad pula. Tanpa komentar agak pedas dari yang lebih tua karena Chanyeol memakan ice cream dengan berantakan.

Kris hanya menyerahkan satu potong tissue dan mengatakan jika di sisi kanan bibirnya ada sisa coklat.

Kecanggungan itu masih berlanjut ketika mereka berada di dalam bioskop. Chanyeol bahkan dengan sengaja meletakkan tangannya di sisi kiri tempat duduknya untuk memudahkan pasangannya mengambil tangan itu untuk di genggam dan hasilnya nihil.

Bahkan sampai 2 jam setelahnya.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya skinship.

Setelah film selesai mereka berputar-putar sesaat, mencuci mata. Kris mengatakan ia ingin ke toko buku yang ada di mall tersebut jadi Chanyeol mengekor saja.

Kaki gadis itu mulai terasa perih.

Dia biasanya mengenakan sepatu yang memberikan ruang luas untuk kakinya dan untuk pertama kalinya mengenakan heels ternyata rasanya menyakitkan. Pegal.

Dan sepertinya bagian belakang kakinya lecet.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan pelan menghampiri Kris yang sedang memilih buku. Pemuda bermarga Wu membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol meringis kemudian menarik lengan gadis itu untuk duduk di ruang tunggu.

"Aku akan segera kembali" ucapnya sembari mengusap lembut rambut ikal gadis bermata lebar itu.

.

.

.

Dalam hitungan menit pemuda tinggi itu datang lagi dengan nafas tersengal, membawa sepatu yang siang tadi di ambilnya dari asrama, dan krim beserta plasternya.

Ia berjongkok di depan Chanyeol, menarik heels yang di kenakan gadis itu kemudian mengamati lecet di kedua kakinya.

Jari-jari kakinya pun memerah karena sepatu 'terkutuk' itu. Dan Chanyeol yakin ia mendengar Kris menghela nafas setelah melihat kaki-kakinya.

Gadis naïf itu bisa-bisanya tersenyum senang karena merasa Kris bersikap sangat romantic dengan mengobati lecet di kakinya. Ia selalu senang jika melihat seorang laki-laki memakaikan sepatu untuk wanitanya.

"Darimana kau mendapat ide untuk berdandan seperti ini?" tanya Kris setelah lama diam, ia memangku kaki Chanyeol dan memberinya sedikit pijatan seraya mendongak menatap mata bulat gadis yang lebih muda.

"Dari semua gadis yang dekat denganmu, mereka semua berpenampilan seperti ini" lirih Chanyeol, ia berusaha mengangkat kakinya namun Kris menariknya kembali.

Pemuda itu secara halus mengoleskan krim pada lukanya kemudian menempelkan plester di sana.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan mereka ketika makan malam bahkan semakin canggung.

Setelah mengganti high heels Chanyeol dengan sepatu yang lebih nyaman, Kris berjalan begitu saja dengan menenteng sepatu 'terkutuk' yang tidak akan di kenakan Chanyeol lagi itu.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin hubungannya dengan sahabatnya bisa jadi secanggung ini hanya karena sebuah pernyataan cinta? Dan gadis itu mulai menyesali keputusannya beberapa minggu lalu.

Kenapa ia harus dengan bodohnya menuruti Amber dan mengakui perasaanya pada Kris?

Diam-diam pemuda di hadapannya meletakkan beberapa potong daging di atas piringnya, menghindari si mata bulat dengan menunduk dan melanjutkan santapannya dalam diam.

"Makanlah yang banyak, gadis yang terlalu kurus tidak enak untuk di peluk" Kris berkomentar setelah meletakkan satu potong daging lagi di atas piring Chanyeol.

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat keadaan semakin canggung, Chanyeol yang awalnya akan membuat sebuah percakapan casual, tercekat dan merona. Ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dan suasana hening kembali.

Jadi Kris sebenarnya mempunyai niat untuk memeluknya juga.

"Apa kau ingin aku memanggilmu oppa, Kris?" cicit Chanyeol, masih dengan menunduk dan memainkan sendoknya. ia menjadi semakin gugup karena Kris tak kunjung menjawab dan justru mengulitinya dengan pandangan menghakimi.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan? Jangan melakukan hal yang membuatmu tidak nyaman"

Kris menggusar rambut ikal Chanyeol lagi, tersenyum dengan sangat tampan ketika mata bulat itu menatap mata tajamnya.

.

.

.

Tau-tau waktu sudah terlalu malam.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bersenang-senang hari ini. Keadaaan mereka bahkan lebih canggung dari pasangan yang melakukan _blind date_. Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri yang membuat canggung kencan mereka.

"Maaf aku menghancurkan acara hari ini" gumam Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang asrama.

Kris tersenyum untuk menjawab itu, menggusar rambut kecoklatan Chanyeol seraya menunduk menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Acara hari ini sempurna" Kris memiringkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum, menatap dalam mata lebar Chanyeol. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik"

"Ah…" lidah Chanyeol kelu, pipinya terasa panas dan secara reflek ia menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam pemuda tampan di hadapannya.

"Terimakasih atas semua usahamu untuk hari ini, itu sangat berarti"

Kris berdiri kembali, membuat jarak normal pada tubuh mereka lagi walaupun tidak menghilangkan senyuman super tampan di wajahnya.

Chanyeol hanya berani melirik senyum itu sepersekian detik kemudian menunduk kembali.

Jantungnya masih berdetak dengan gila-gilaan karena pujian barusan.

Ia akan meneraktir Krystal dan Amber jika Kris mengajukan ajakan kencan kedua.

"Sudah malam, kau masuklah"

Tidak ada ajakan kencan kedua.

Pemuda itu masih tidak menghilangkan senyum supernya, walaupun begitu ia membuat gerakan mengusir (dan itu terlihat sangat kejam di mata Chanyeol)

"Ya"

"Tidak baik seorang gadis keluar terlalu malam bersama laki-laki" Kris memberikan teorinya, dan Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa menerima itu sebagai alasan yang tepat untuk tidak mengajukan kencan kedua.

Dan itu tetap terlihat jahat.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa Kris"

Dengan langkah gontai Chanyeol berbalik dan berjalan menuju pagar.

Namun sebuah tangan yang mencekal lengannya menghentikan langkahnya. Membuatnya mau tak mau berbalik dan menatap pemuda tinggi itu jengah.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu"

Sangat cepat.

Tubuh Chanyeol menegang, kakinya lemas. Seluruh tubuhnya sama lemasnya.

"Sampai jumpa Chanyeol"

Dan biang keladi yang menyebabkan tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak malah melarikan diri.

Tangan Kiri Chanyeol bergerak dengan pelan membelai bibirnya.

Bibir Kris.

Masih terasa di sana.

Bibir lembut Kris baru saja menciumnya.

Ciuman pertamanya.

"Ambeeeerrrrr~~~~~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak berani menghubungi Kris setelah malam itu.

Ia puluhan kali mencoba mengirim pesan dengan nada santai, namun puluhan kali pula menghapusnya.

Komunikasinya dengan Kris hanya akan berjalan jika pemuda itu mengirimkan pesan padanya lebih dulu, menanyakan kabarnya dan basa basi lain.

Chanyeol merasa asing dengan hubungan mereka. Kris yang dulu akan bisa menebak apa yang di lakukannnya, apa dia sudah makan atau apa yang di rasakannya. Dan sekarang Kris Wu dengan anehnya menanyakan apa yang sedang di lakukannya, bagaimana tugasnya, bagaimana makanan hari ini dan semua perhatian 'tidak penting' lain.

Mereka seperti pasangan kencan buta yang baru memulai pendekatan saja.

Dan benar-benar tidak ada kencan kedua pada akhir pekan berikutnya.

Kris bahkan menolak kunjungan Chanyeol pada kontrakan barunya, mengatakan jika ia tinggal bersama seorang pemuda pemalas yang kadang-kadang tidur tanpa pakaian, dan ia tidak ingin Chanyeol berteriak ketakutan karena itu.

Itu konyol, karena Kris tau Chanyeol sudah terbiasa melihat Junmyeon bertelanjang dada di asrama. Bahkan bersama dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Asrama pada akhir pekan terasa sangat sepi. Minseok dan Joonmyeon masih menjadi mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sibuk, Minseok sibuk dengan tugas di rumah sakit sementara Joonmyeon mulai mengurusi administrasi di sebuah perusahan. (yang sebenarnya sia-sia, karena setelah mendapatkan ijasahnya Joonmyeon akan mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya)

Luhan sibuk dengan pertandingannya, pemuda itu sudah seminggu lebih tidak pulang. Hanya Sehun dan Jongin yang secara rutin menyaksikan pertandingan secara langsung.

Dan Amber sudah pasti sedang berkencan dengan si musisi.

Satu-satunya yang tersisa tanpa kegiatan adalah Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin mengikuti Sehun dan Jongin untuk menonton pertandingan Luhan dan ia terlalu kesepian untuk tinggal saja di asrama.

Jadi dengan malas gadis itu berjalan-jalan sendiri. ia mengelilingi beberapa toko buku dan cafe hingga sebuah ide 'cemerlang' tiba-tiba muncul.

Ia akan mengunjungi flat Kris.

Wajah nya sudah berseri membayangkan Kris yang terkejut dengan kedatangannya dan mengusir teman yang menyewa flat yang sama dengannya karena tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol terganggu.

Atau mungkin Kris akan dengan malu-malu mempersilahkan ia masuk dan mengenalkan Chanyeol dan temannya.

Dengan langkah ringan gadis itu turun dari bis, dan dengan agak berlari masuk ke dalam flat yang pernah di sebutkan alamatnya oleh Kris tersebut.

Kamar Kris ada di lantai ketiga.

Ketika keluar dari lift matanya langsung berkeliling mencari kamar nomor 38.

Dan ia hanya berhenti di nomor 34.

Bayangan tentang mengenalkan seorang teman pudar seketika.

Di depan matanya, Chanyeol justru melihat hal yang tidak akan pernah masuk dalam list ' _things to do'_ nya.

Kris, ada di depan kamarnya. Bersama seorang gadis yang cukup familiar bagi Chanyeol. Tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut lurus gadis tersebut.

Terakhir. Mereka berpelukan.

Tak peduli ada mata lain yang menyaksikan tingkah mereka.

"Aku masih mencintai oppa"

Chanyeol bisa mendengar pernyataan itu dengan sangat jelas, dan matanya tidak bisa melihat apapun lagi.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berbalik pergi dan membiarkan air mata bodohnya membuat wajahnya terlihat buruk rupa.

.

.

.

.

.

Lelucon macam apa ini?

Apa ini akan menjadi akhir dari sebuah hubungan yang belum di mulainya? Apa ciuman itu hanya sekedar pemanis untuk mengakhiri kencan mereka? karena Kris tidak menginginkan kelanjutan untuk hubungan mereka sehingga memberi sebuah penutup yang manis.

Itulah sebabnya ia tidak mendapatkan kencan kedua.

Kris masih menyukai Jinri dan sudah pasti tidak ada masa depan untuk Chanyeol bersama Kris.

Ini juga adalah alasan kenapa Chanyeol tidak boleh berkunjung ke flat yang di kontraknya.

Karena Kris ingin menerima Jinri.

.

.

.

Secara sepihak Chanyeol memutuskan seluruh komunikasi dengan Kris (lagi), ponselnya tiba-tiba di hujani ribuan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab seperti ketika pertama kali ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kris dulu.

Bedanya

Kris tidak terlalu berusaha untuk mengklarifikasi masalah mereka.

Kris tidak mencoba terus menerus, pemuda itu juga tidak mencoba menghubungi penghuni asrama lain.

Kris hanya kebingungan sementara, kemudian merelakan hubungan mereka kandas tanpa di mulai.

"Belum tentu Kris oppa menerima gadis itu lagi kan Chanyeol?"

"Tapi kemungkinan untuk kembali pada Choi Jinri itu besar juga kan Krys? Kris masih menyukai gadis itu"

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lutut yang sedang di peluknya kembali.

Karena Amber melarangnya menjadi gadis cengeng, sehingga ia membuat diri sendiri menjadi melankolis. Tidak menangis namun melamun dan menghela nafas terus-terusan.

"Ku pikir Kris hyung menyukaimu" kali ini Sehun yang berkomentar, pemuda itu dengan ragu mengusap rambut ikal gadis yang sedang patah hati kemudian menepuk pundak sempit itu pelan. Mencoba memberi dukungan mental.

"Jangan menghiburku Sehun ah, kalimatmu membuatku semakin sakit hati" Chanyeol menepis tangan yang berada di pucuk kepalanya tersebut dan lebih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lututnya "Ku pikir aku akan benar-benar bisa mendapatkannya"

Sehun menepuk puncak kepala Chanyeol lagi, kemudian menarik tubuh kurus gadis itu dalam pelukannya. "menangislah" gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhir pekan berikutnya Junmyeon mengajak semua penghuni asrama berlibur.

Sebagai perpisahan kecil-kecilan karena dalam 2 bulan kedepan Junmyeon akan lulus dan keluar dari asrama. Begitu juga dengan Minseok yang pamit karena ia di tugaskan di rumah sakit di Incheon.

Sebagai gantinya Krystal akan menempati kamar yang dulu di tempati Junmyeon. Gadis itu bahkan sudah mengatakan itu sejak Junmyeon akan ujian akhir beberapa minggu lalu.

Hubungan mereka berdua itu norak sekali.

Si gadis menunggu sang laki-laki untuk mendekatinya dan si laki-laki hanya malu-malu saja karena berpikir si gadis akan bersikap lebih agresif.

Malu-malu, tidak ingat berapa usia mereka saat ini.

"Katakan padanya sebelum terlambat" Chanyeol berbisik ketika mendapati Krystal mencuri pandang pada pemuda kaya raya tersebut. Yang hanya di tanggapi sahabatnya dengan gumaman tak jelas dan wajah memerah.

"Chanyeol benar! Junmyeon oppa tidak pernah bisa di andalkan"

Sebelum mereka mendengar Krystal protes karena komentar Amber barusan, atmosfir di antara mereka tiba-tiba canggung lagi.

Seorang pemuda super tampan datang, dan dengan tidak tau dirinya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol tanpa permisi.

"Aku lupa membawa ponselku, aku akan pamer pada Luhan oppa tentang liburan ini, dia pasti iri" Chanyeol dengan tergesa-gesa berdiri lalu berlari masuk ke dalam kamarnya, tidak memperdulikan Kris yang baru akan membuka mulut untuk menyapanya.

.

.

.

Seharian penuh Chanyeol benar-benar menghindari Kris. Bahkan ketika semua orang menggodanya karena penampilan barunya ia hanya tertawa sekenanya dan tak memperdulikan komentar Kris.

Chanyeol meluruskan rambutnya, mengecatkan menjadi coklat yang lebih tua dan menghilangkan poni pendeknya. Baekhyun mengatakan ia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan dandanan seperti itu. Dan Jongin dengan tenangnya berkomentar jika Chanyeol tidak cocok berdandan seperti itu jika mengingat polah berandalannya.

"Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan tugas magnae dengan baik" Kali ini Sehun yang berkomentar, karena tugas magnae selalu di bebankan padanya (Kecuali melakukan aegyo)

Chanyeol tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun dan ia akan melakukan aegyo gagalnya untuk melewatkan perintah. Atau jika yang memerintah Baekhyun ia akan berpura-pura menjadi gadis lemah dan mengatakan Baekhyun tidak boleh memerintah gadis karena itu sangat tidak _gentle._

"Sebaiknya kau bicara dengan Kris oppa, dia tampak kebingungan" Amber berkomentar setelah menyeret Chanyeol menjauh dari Sehun dan Jongin.

Kris beberapa kali mencuri pandang pada mereka dan Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kekhawatiran di mata calon jaksa tersebut.

"Aku akan berbicara dengannya ketika sakit hatiku sembuh"

"Setidaknya tanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi, Chanyeol, jangan membuatnya kebingungan seperti ini"

"Biarkan saja dia Amber, itu balasan karena sudah membuatku patah hati"

Chanyeol berlalu, dan menganggap Kris tidak ada lagi, bahkan kali ini ia selalu memasang wajah sebal jika bersitatap dengan Amber.

Gadis itu benar-benar bertingkah seperti balita. Tidak pantas dengan penampilan sok dewasanya.

Bebal dan tidak bisa di nasehati.

.

.

.

Acara piknik berakhir, mereka hanya mendatangi taman bermain dan pantai. Kemudian pulang.

Ternyata seluruh dana penyelanggaraan piknik ini di sponsori gaji pertama Kris, dan tentu saja di bantu tuan kaya raya Kim Junmyeon.

Chanyeol mendumal ketika masuk ke dalam mobil, ia baru tau jika Kris adalah penggagas acara hari ini. Jika tau info itu dari awal ia bersumpah tidak akan menampakan batang hidungnya dari pagi hingga Kris pulang lagi, jadi tidak perlu pura-pura tuli.

.

.

Bungsu dari keluarga Park tidak sadar kapan ia mulai tertidur, yang ia tau ketika membuka mata langit-langit kamarnya lah yang terlihat.

Dan wajah tersenyum Kris juga ada di sana.

Seluruh kesadaran Chanyeol kembali ketika matanya menangkap wajah tampan itu. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia duduk dan menatap Kris tajam seraya menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali wajah.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Kau menghindariku" itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Kris mengatakan itu seperti sebuah putusan final. Mata tajamnya menguliti Chanyeol yang semakin memasang wajah merengut.

"Aku tidak" lirih Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" tidak mengindahkan penyangkalan gadis di hadapannya, Kris justru semakin mendesak penjelasan.

"Apa jika aku mengatakan alasannya kau akan pergi?"

"Tidak"

Chanyeol mendelik. Kris tampak tenang-tenang saja melihat reaksi tidak terima Chanyeol. Karena itu yang lebih muda pun berusaha bersikap senetral mungkin, menyisir rambut lurusnya kemudian berdehem dan memasang mata angkuh.

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, lagi pula itu tidak penting untukmu kan? Yang kau butuhkan sekarang adalah pulang dan temui kekasih yang mungkin sudah menunggu di kamarmu"

"Kau melihatkku memeluk Jinri, karena itu kan?" Kris menatapnya mengintimidasi, Chanyeol pikir ia melihat sebuah seringai tipis dari mata pemuda itu.

Amber sialan pasti menceritakan semuanya.

"Tidak hanya itu"

"Aku bersikap mesra padanya? Dan dia mengatakan dia masih mencintaiku?"

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU BERTANYA DENGAN SETENANG ITU? APA KAU MEMPERLAKUKAN SEMUA ORANG YANG MENYUKAIMU SEMANIS ITU? TERMASUK AKU?"

Gadis kekanakan itu pada akhirnya menangis juga.

Padahal ia sudah bersumpah pada Amber apapun yang terjadi, apapun yang akan di ucapkan Kris untuk meminta maafnya ia tidak akan menangis.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Berteriak frustasi dan menangis sesenggukan hanya karena Kris tampak tak merasa bersalah sama sekali karena sudah mematahkan hatinya.

"Jinri juga menangis hari itu"

"Aku tidak peduli" ketusnya di sela isakan memalukannya.

Kris memutar bola matanya gelisah, tangannya bergerak-gerak dan beberapa kali ia menelan ludah. Mungkin gugup. Mungkin juga ingin menenangkan Chanyeol yang masih terus terisak.

Pada kenyataannya Kris kan tidak pernah bisa membiarkan Chanyeol menangis.

"Apa kau juga mendengar jawabanku untuk pernyataannya?" Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan lembut, mengulurkan tangan untuk menghapus air mata gadis itu walau dengan cepat di tepis.

"Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia di tolak seorang pria, dan pria itu adalah seorang yang pernah sangat jatuh cinta padanya, pernah begitu tergila-gila padanya, dan menjadikannya cinta pertama tak tergantikan, aku membuat Jinri menangis dan apa yang bisa ku lakukan selain bersikap manis padanya?"

Mata bengkak Chanyeol akhirnya bertemu dengan milik Kris, pemuda itu tampak gugup dan khawatir. Meski begitu gadis yang lebih muda masih belum ingin mengendurkan pertahanannya.

"Jinri bersumpah tidak akan mempermasalahkan hubunganku denganmu, tidak akan marah jika melihat kau bermanja-manja padaku. Ia juga berulang kali mengatakan jika masih menyukaiku, dan berulang kali pula dia mendapatkan jawaban yang sama"

Kris mencoba lagi, mengulurkan tangan, mengusap pipi basah itu. Dan kali ini di biarkan saja oleh sang empunya. Dengan lebih percaya diri ia beringsut mendekat dan meraih tangan kecil yang menggenggam selimut sebagai tameng tersebut.

"Kau tau apa jawabanku?" bisik Kris tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol, yang hanya di jawab gadis itu dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku menyukai Chanyeol"

Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan manis, meniadakan jarak antara wajah mereka dan menyesap bibir Chanyeol dengan lembut, tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa walaupun tidak terlalu lambat. Beberapa kali mengecupnya kemudian menyesap bibir atas gadis cantik itu kembali.

Air mata yang sempat menggenang di mata lebar Chanyeol terjatuh ketika ia menutup matanya. Tangan gadis itu dengan pelan melepaskan selimut tebalnya dan mendarat di pipi Kris dengan lembut.

Menarik wajah Kris semakin mendekat.

.

.

.

.

Krystal sudah mulai memindahkan beberapa barang di kamar Junmyeon. Untuk sementara ia masih mengungsi di kamar Amber atau Chanyeol. Karena gadis bodoh itu sudah menghentikan pembayarannya pada flatnya terdahulu padahal masih ada waktu satu bulan sebelum pindah secara resmi.

Selama berminggu-minggu hubungan Krystal dan Junmyeon tetap sama saja, Junmyeon masih begitu noraknya bersikap malu-malu.

Perkembangan 'kecil' yang di lakukan mereka adalah ketika Junmyeon memuji rambut merah Krystal dengan mengatakan Krystal tampak cantik dengan gaya rambut seperti apapun.

"Katakan sesuatu" Dorong Chanyeol, ia sebenarnya ingin balas dendam, bagaimana mungkin Krystal masih bersikap malu-malu dan tidak mau mengungkapkan perasaannya sementara gadis itu dengan tidak tau dirinya sudah memaksanya untuk _confess_.

Si bungsu dari keluarga Jung ini memasang wajah memohon, meminta belas kasihan Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol dengan teganya justru memanggil pemuda yang bulan depan akan pindah asrama tersebut.

"Krystal ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

.

.

.

Sembari menunggu drama antara sahabat dan kakaknya, Chanyeol berjalan keluar dan menarik Sehun bersamanya. Menggosipkan beberapa hal sambil mengintip.

Tidak ada yang terjadi antara dua orang tersebut.

Krystal hanya menunduk saja sejak tadi dan Junmyeon terus saja menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Mereka payah sekali" Cibir Chanyeol pelan, meminta pesetujuan sahabatnya dengan lirikan dan hanya dibalas Sehun dengan memutar mata jengah.

"Kau dan Kris hyung juga sama payahnya! Aku heran bagaimana mungkin kau sebuta itu dan cemburu pada Jinri noona sementara seluruh dunia Kris hyung hanya berputar padamu"

Chanyeol mencebik, bagaimana mungkin topic pembicaraan mereka berubah menjadi dirinya?

"Jika kau tau dunia Kris hanya berputar padaku kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

"Aku salah" Sehun bergumam pelan, ia menyentil pelan kening gadis di sampingnya kemudian melanjutkan "Selain buta kau juga tuli, tidak mendengar apapun penjelasan orang yang mengatakan Kris hyung menyukaimu"

Gadis bergolongan darah A tersebut mencebik kembali, kemudian berlalu menginggalkan sang penari setelah sebelumnya mengacak rambut abu-abu pemuda tersebut.

"Adik kecil ini menggemaskan sekali" komentarnya.

"Minseok hyung! Chanyeol bertingkah lagi!"

Sehun si tukang pengadu

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon akhirnya mengajak Krystal berkencan untuk pertama kalinya, sepertinya mereka masih belum mengatakan perasaan masing-masing meskipun begitu ini sudah menjadi awal yang baik.

Mungkin hubungan mereka akan berjalan dengan lambat dan itu bukan hal yang buruk.

Sang pemain basket sudah kembali ke asrama, dengan membawa dua orang teman yang akan menempati mantan kamar Kris dan kamar Minseok jika dia benar-benar pindah.

"Aku iri sekali" keluh Luhan. Ia memasang wajah anak anjing seraya menatap Minseok dan Junmyeon secara bergantian. Pendidikan pemuda itu benar-benar terabaikan karena seluruh kejuaraan yang di ikutinya.

"Oppa juga akan lulus pada waktunya, yang terpentingkan sekarang oppa sudah punya banyak uang sendiri" Chanyeol berusaha menghibur kakaknya itu sambil membayangkan satu mangkuk penuh es Krim tiga rasa yang biasa di nikmatinya jika berhasil menipu Luhan.

Ia menelan liurnya.

"Aku bersumpah kau pasti akan gagal mendapatkan es krim tiga rasamu Park Chanyeol" Jongin berkomentar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari permainan pada ponselnya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sekilas kemudian memasang wajah serius kembali.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu untuk es Krim"

"Aku akan membelikanmu"

"Benarkah?" wajah Chanyeol seketika berseri "Oppa yang terbaik" gadis itu sudah mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi bersiap memasukkan Luhan dalam pelukannya, namun sepasang tangan besar menahannya.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih, jangan bersikap seenaknya seperti itu terus"

Kalimat kekasihnya itu pelan, walaupun terdengar mengancam. Pemuda tinggi itu menarik kedua tangannya dan menarik tubuh kurusnya agar menghadap pada Kris sepenuhnya.

"Jika ingin es krim minta padaku, jika ingin coklat minta padaku, jika ingin kripik kentang minta padaku, jika kau takut katakan padaku, jika kesepian katakan padaku, jika lelah katakan padaku, jangan terlalu dekat dengan lelaki lain hanya karena ingin membuat para gadis cemburu"

Chanyeol hanya menjawab kalimat itu dengan senyuman dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melirik Sehun dan Jongin (yang tengah memasang wajah ingin muntah) sekilas kemudian menatap Kris lagi.

"Tapi Kripik kentang terasa lebih enak jika itu di rebut dari Oh Sehun"

"Dan coklat terasa lebih manis setelah di bandingkan dengan kulitku, iya kan? terimakasih Park Chanyeol, aku tersanjung dengan pujianmu"

Hanya Chanyeol yang terbahak setelah mendengar kalimat sarkas Jongin tersebut, Sehun masih memasang wajah sebal karena kripik kentangnya tidak akan pernah aman sementara Kris hanya tersenyum tipis seraya membenahi poni kekasihnya (yang sebenarnya tidak berantakan).

"Jangan terlalu akrab dengan laki-laki lain, aku tidak suka"

.

.

.

.

Kencan Es Krim Luhan dan Chanyeol tetap di adakan.

Tentu saja dengan persetujuan Kris. Setelah sebelumnya berjanji jika ia tidak akan menempel pada Luhan hanya untuk membuat gadis-gadis cemburu.

Janji yang di ucapkan Chanyeol sebenarnya 'ia tidak akan menempel pada siapapun selain Kris, tidak akan berusaha mencari musuh lagi, tidak berbicara dengan penuh _aegyo_ lagi kepada orang lain selain Kris, tidak akan lihat terlalu intim, terlalu akrab, terlalu manis pada orang lain lagi'

Dan ternyata pemuda asal Kanada itu mengerti benar jalan pikiran kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak tau kau akan se- _protective_ ini sebagai kekasih" Chanyeol bergumam seraya menyamankan posisinya pada pelukan Kris.

Mereka sedang menghabiskan akhir pekan di flat Kris (setelah mengusir teman satu kamar Kris) dan Chanyeol yang dari awal memang menyukai Skinship langsung saja menyamankan posisinya.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang biasa aku lakukan, hanya saja caranya lebih terang-terangan"

Sang gadis memutar matanya berpikir. Kemudian terkikik geli.

Selama ini Kris kan memang protective, tidak mengijinkannya mengenakan rok pendek, mengatur cara duduknya, tidak mengijinkannya ketakutan, tidak membiarkannya kehujanan.

Dan ternyata banyak hal manis yang sebenarnya sudah di lakukan Kris.

Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya kemudian menangkup wajah tampan kekasihnya. Ia tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir kecil pemuda itu. mengecupnya lagi. lagi. lagi. Dan akhirnya Kris yang menarik lehernya memperdalam ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

"Kris"

"Emm?"

"Aku ingin menyatukan Luhan oppa dengan cinta pertamanya"

Kris yang sedang memotong kubis secara serampangan menoleh. Menatap Chanyeol dari atas kebawah dengan cara yang terlalu menghakimi. Kemudian menyeringai.

"Jangan ikut campur urusan orang sayang, itu tidak baik"

Dan Kris melanjutkan acara mencacah kubis itu.

Tepat ketika ia menyentuh pisaunya, seseorang membunyikan bel rumahnya. Jadi mau tidak mau si tuan rumah harus menjawabnya.

"Kyungsoo? Kau mencari kakakmu? Dia akan kembali sebentar lagi, masuklah"

Kyungsoo?

Dengan cepat Chanyeol memutar kepalanya dan menemukan wanita cantik dengan mata bulat tengah berjalan menuju dapur mereka.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menutupi senyum kebahagiannya.

Rencananya untuk Luhan harus berjalan dengan lancar.

.

.

End

.

.

Terimakasih semua yang sudah baca,, sy pengen bales comment nya atu-atu tp sy pemalas.

jadi beberapa minggu kebelakang sy abis patah hati.

sy jatuh cinta pertama kali adalah 9 tahun lalu, dan sampe sekarang ga bisa muv on,sy pikir penantian 9 tahun akan mempunyai ending yang indah, so i confess.. too naive i am.. dan too greedy as well.

jadi kepercayaan diri saya jatuh banget cuma karena satu kata 'terimakasih'

dia bilang dia sudah bisa baca perasaan sy sejak awal.

saya patah hati banget dan sy ga yakin bisa muv on walopun dia udah sejahat itu sama sy.

oke maaf curcol..

.

.

mungkin ini bakal jadi fic terakhir sy..

kalo waktunya tiba beberapa fic juga bakal sy hapus.

.

review?

ato mau puk puk sy juga ga papa.. haha


End file.
